Metensárkosi
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP/Terkadang kau mendapat apa yang tidak kau inginkan. Terkadang kenyataan tidak sejalan dengan logika mu. Terkadang kau akan tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kau bukanlah kau yang sebenarnya. Karena terkadang sesuatu selalu terjadi di luar akal sehat. Kenapa? Ini hanya cerita bagi mereka yang mampu melihatnya. Percayalah./Strange Neighbour/Who are you?/Canon/RnR
1. Premier

.

**Created by** : Yuki /2014/

**Disclaimer** : Bleach and all of characters by Tite Kubo

Mohon maaf ini hanya imajinasi belaka. Semua nama tokoh, alur cerita, dan lokasi hanya fiktif. Kecuali kalau ada beberapa hal yang penulis jelaskan di catatan akhir. Kalau ada yang penasaran dengan latar belakang cerita, kisah ini berawal dari 100 tahun setelah berakhirnya perang shinigami melawan quincy.

**Genre** : Adventure/Mistery/Romance

Rate T, typo, OOC, OC, AU & Canon campuran

(Segalanya bisa saja berubah)

.

.

.

_Aku. Bukan lah siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang pernah dengan sengaja untuk datang menemui ku. Mungkin tidak ada yang butuh. Karena aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. _

_Aku. Tidak tau apa-apa. Tidak ada yang benar-benar aku tau apa yang selama ini telah ku lakukan. Atau yang ayah dan ibu ku lakukan selama ini. Aku sadar aku terlalu tidak peduli. Itu sebabnya aku tidak tau apapun._

_Aku. Tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada satu pun dalam hidup yang telah ku capai. Setauku. Aku tidak pernah meraih atau memiliki sesuatu apa pun dalam hidup ku untuk terus membuat nya berarti. Aku tidak pernah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar. Jelas saja karena aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun._

_Aku. Tidak memiliki siapapun. Orang-orang terdekat ku yang hanya segelintir orang itu telah pergi satu persatu. Bahkan ada yang pergi secara bersamaan. Kompak sekali mereka. Karena itulah aku sendirian._

_Dan aku. Tidak pernah menyelamatkan siapapun. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku terlalu dalam dengan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu tidak peduli. Bahkan dengan mereka yang telah pergi. Mungkin karena itu saat ini tidak ada siapapun yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Heh,, untuk itu jangan pernah berharap lebih dariku._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Telah 4 jam lamanya aku di sini. Itupun kusadari setelah melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri ku. 1 jam lebih lama sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini setahun yang lalu atau sejak 5 kali kedatangan ku ke sini, pikirku. Dan lihat bekas rumput yang telah ku duduki selama kurang lebih 4 jam jadi rata dengan tanah. Hampir 5 detik aku menatap rumput itu lalu tersenyum. Tidak, itu hanya senyum sekilas yang terlihat hampa. Aku heran kenapa sekarang aku jadi sering terpaku memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Hanya saja dulu aku tidak sendiri duduk di atas rumput itu.

Tak lama pun aku beranjak meninggalkan perayaan itu. Perayaan yang selalu diadakan setiap tahunnya dan di musim yang sama. Musim panas. Hanabi.

Tak beda dengan orang lain. Aku juga tak pernah melewatkan perayaan yang identik dengan ribuan kembang api ini. Setiap tahunnya aku selalu ikut dan turut memeriahkan perayaan ini di kotaku. Perayaan yang selalu diadakan dengan meriah di pinggiran sungai **Hozu** di pinggiran barat kota ku. Kyoto. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman ku di Kyoto. Hanya perlu 15 menit dari stasiun Kyoto melalui JR Sagano Line ke Stasiun Saga-Arashiyama dengan biaya 230Yen. Lalu berjalan kaki sekitar 5-10 menit dari Stasiun Saga-Arashiyama ke pusat Arashiyama.

Sama sekali tak ada yang berbeda. Kereta yang sama. Musim yang sama. Perayaan yang sama. Udara sejuk pegunungan yang sama. Gaya berpakaian yang sama, heh, yang satu ini mungkin terdengar aneh, disaat semua orang mengenakan _yukata_ dan _geta_. Aku hanya tampil ala kadarnya dengan atasan kaos putih polos dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru lengan panjang yang tidak di kancingkan dan bawahan _jeans_ biru pucat ditambah sepatu _kets_ andalan ku. Dan alasan ku sederhana, karena ini musim panas.

Tak ada yang berbeda kecuali dua hal. Perbedaan yang cukup mencolok sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Yang pertama adalah dengan siapa aku datang, dan yang kedua adalah kenapa aku datang.

Dulu aku datang ke sini dengan ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuan ku, tapi sekarang aku hanya datang sendiri. Dan kenapa aku datang? dulu karena terpaksa, lebih tepat dipaksa ikut oleh ayah dan ibu ku. Aku tidak suka musim panas. Dan sekarang ini kulakukan karena niat, niat untuk menjaga kebiasaan keluargaku.

Lalu, apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?

Tidak, aku tidak sedang melamun, meratap, atau menyalahkan diriku tentang kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Tantang kematian kedua orang tua ku dan adik perempuan ku. Aku juga tidak sedang mengenang masa lalu dengan keluarga ku. Dan aku juga tidak sedang meratapi nasib ku yang sebatang kara. Aku hanya sedang melaksanakan kewajiban ku. Kewajiban yang setiap tahun nya harus terpenuhi, yaitu menyaksikan detik-detik pelepasan kembang api di langit **Arashiyama** walaupun dengan terpaksa dan penuh paksaan. Tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak ada paksaan. Aku datang dengan kemauanku sendiri. Toh, tidak ada lagi yang memaksa ku.

.

.

* * *

><p>Berjalan perlahan di jembatan <strong>Tokugetsukyo<strong>. Jembatan penyeberangan di sungai Hozu. Di sini aku bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan pegunungan Arashiyama dan juga rerumputan di pinggiran sungai Hozu. Indah. Suasana malam ditambah lampu-lampu lampion yang di gantung di pinggiran sungai. Semakin menambah cantik tempat ini. Apalagi di musim gugur. Ku dengar kau bisa melihat cantiknya warna warni daun di gunung dari jembatan ini. Lalu kenapa setiap tahunnya ayah selalu saja memaksa ku untuk ikut ke sini. Entahlah. Tapi aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika berada di sini. Aku selalu merasa tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu di gunung itu, di sungai itu, di lorong jalan yang diapit rumpun bambu hijau itu, dan di kuil-kuil itu. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat ku menarik napas lebih dalam. Padahal tempat ini terkenal sebagai tempat suci. Aku tidak tahu, yang kurasa seperti udara di sini terasa lebih berat.

Itulah sebabnya, 4 jam adalah batas ku. Sebenarnya ini 1 jam lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ada progress tenyata. Walaupun yang kulakukan hanya duduk santai direrumputan, memandang sungai, dan mengenali diriku. Hehe.. lucu. 4 jam yang kulakukan tadi hanya belajar mengenali siapa aku. And now, you see that! That's WOW. Ternyata aku sangat mengenali diriku. Yah, walaupun tempat ini sedikit mengintimidasi ku, tapi sejujurnya tempat ini juga seolah membantu ku mengenali diriku. Memikirkan tentang ini, membuat ku tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan. Diiringi bunyi ledakan kembang api berwarna-warni di langit Arashiyama dan teriakan ramai "Tamaya" oleh para pengunjung . Puncak perayaan hanabi. Sekaligus menandai berakhirnya kewajiban ku di tahun ini.

Aku segera mempercepat langkah ku menuju stasiun. Perayaan sudah selesai dan aku harus segera kembali ke Kyoto. Kembali pada rutinitas ku yang semula. Sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan media cetak di Kyoto. Yang sebenarnya memang tidak pernah ada libur. Namun, bukan hanya karena aku harus segera kembali ke stasiun. Ini juga karena udara di sini terasa lebih dingin. Hembusan angin yang baru saja datang dari arah belakang ku terasa begitu dingin menerpa tubuh ku. Terasa semakin dingin karena aku tidak memakai jaket. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat dari mana arah angin datang. Karena setauku, walaupun udara pegunungan sejuk bahkan saat musim panas.

Tapi tidak sedingin ini.

Aneh.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali berjalan sambil merapatkan kemeja dan bersedekap di dada. Mengurangi hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang. Sekitar 10 menit berjalan sampailah aku di stasiun Saga-Arashiyama. Stasiun yang cukup ramai. Malah sangat ramai. Kulihat banyak sekali penumpang yang menunggu kedatangan kereta. <em>Apa mereka juga harus bekerja besok?<em> Pikirku. Aku segera menuju mesin karcis untuk kepulangan ku ke Kyoto. Dan saat itu pula aku langsung berpikir untuk segera menghubungi atasan ku.

Ya. Di saat yang sama aku melihat papan pengumuman yang memberitahukan bahwa keberangkatan kereta dari stasiun Kyoto ke Saga-Arashiyama di tunda. Di sana tertulis akan ditunda sampai besok atau lusa. Yang benar saja!

Tanpa menunggu lama segera kuraih ponsel yang ada di saku kanan celana _jeans_ ku. Mencari salah satu nama di daftar kontak lalu menekan tombol _call_. Ku dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kiri ku dan terdengar nada tersambung. Tak sampai nada tersambung ke-4, panggilan ku dijawab.

"_**halo**_" suara di seberang sana menyapa ku.

"HAH, yang benar saja? Kau tau dari mana?" suara seseorang di sebelah kanan ku menginterupsiku. Diikuti suara seseorang yang berada di sebelah orang tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Teman ku yang menghubungi ku barusan. Dia bilang sudah melihatnya di belakang pegunungan. Gundukan es itu sangat besar. Sangking besarnya hampir menutupi sebagian pegunungan. Jelas saja jalur kereta ikut terkubur di bawahnya"

_Es ? _

Tanpa sadar aku melebarkan mata ku. Terkejut. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Aku mulai mendengarkan dengan saksama percakapan mereka. Tidak terlalu sulit karena mereka berbicara tepat di sebelah kanan ku.

"aneh sekali, ini kan musim panas, kenapa bisa ada gundukan es yang sangat besar?"

"_**halo... halooo**__?_"

_Benar sekali. Ini aneh. Es hanya ada di musim dingin. Sedangkan ini masih musim panas. Sangat tidak mungkin bisa terbentuk di musim ini. Apalagi dengan ukuran yang sangat besar_. Aku masih setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Entahlah, teman ku bilang itu bukan seperti salju yang longsor dari atas pegunungan. Itu lebih seperti bongkahan es raksasa yang membeku. Seperti merambat dari atas pegunungan ke bawah. Dan tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya."

"_**halo... apa kau bisa mendengar ku? Kenapa tidak menjawab?**_"

_Apa maksudnya, ini seperti kejadian yang di sengaja. Kejadian yang tidak alami. Tapi mana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi._

"Wah, itu pasti menakjubkan bisa melihat secara langsung. Kalau ukuran es nya sangat besar, butuh waktu lama untuk menyingkirkan nya. Sangat kecil kemungkinan kereta akan sampai ke sini lusa "

"Benar, sepertinya kita harus mencari penginapan"

"**H**_**alo! ada apa? Hey…apa terjadi sesuatu?**_"

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ini bukan kejadian biasa. Aku harus menyelidiki nya. Aku harus ke tempat kejadian sekarang. Ah, benar juga ini bisa jadi berita bagus. Kalau aku bisa mengungkap kejadian misterius ini_.

"Yosh!" Ucapku mantap sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan ku seperti memberi semangat.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ini seperti menemukan harta karun saat sedang terdampar di pulau. Tidak bisa kubayang kan bagaimana reaksinya saat mendengar kabar ini. Dia pasti akan-

"_**HALOOOOO...**_" Berteriak?

Aku tersentak sangking kagetnya. Ku jauhkan handphone yang masih setia melekat di telinga kiri ku. Lalu ku dekatkan lagi ke telingaku untuk menjawab teriakannya barusan.

"Astaga, kau tidak perlu berteriak. Kau tahu, kau hampir membuat telingaku tuli!" jawab ku tanpa jeda.

"_**Hey, Kau yang membuat ku berteriak. Untuk apa kau menghubungiku tapi kau malah diam saja, hah?**_ " jawabnya juga tanpa jeda.

Ah, iya aku lupa. Tadi aku yang menghubungi nya. Pimpinan divisi ku. Asano Kengo.

"Ah, aku minta maaf Asano-san. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa sekarang aku sedang berada di Arashiyama dan kereta ke Kyoto ditunda sampai besok atau lusa. Dan ada yang ingin aku selidiki di sini. Jadi kau tidak akan menemui ku besok di kantor" Jelas ku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"_**Apa yang mau kau selidiki?**_" Tanyanya seperti sedang penasaran.

"Aku belum tahu" jawab ku singkat.

"_**Hah, apa maksudmu? Kau mau menyelidiki sesuatu yang kau belum tau apa. Begitu?**_" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan intonasi yang sedikit meninggi.

"Begitulah. Aku mendapat sesuatu yang bagus disini. Kau akan terkejut nanti setelah mengetahuinya. "

"_**Baiklah! Jika memang itu hal bagus, akan kujadikan itu referensi untuk mempromosikanmu**_" Katanya sedikit terdengar meremehkan. Tapi aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_**Tapi ingat … Berhati-hatilah Kurosaki!**_" lanjutnya memperingatiku.

"Ah, kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku kan hanya meliput berita disini" jawab ku sekenanya. Aku tidak suka sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"_**Kau tahu maksudku Kurosaki-**_"

"Ah, iya baiklah. Aku harus segera mencari penginapan. Sudah dulu ya Asano-san"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Dan aku yang memutuskannya. Karena ku pikir kalau diteruskan, pembicaraan ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Walaupun aku tahu si Kengo itu bermaksud baik, aku hanya tidak suka sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya, dia berlebihan dalam segala hal. Menyapa dengan berlebihan, terkejut dengan berlebihan, takut dengan berlebihan, menangis dengan berlebihan, semuanya berlebihan. Dan kenapa aku bisa tahu? Selain karena dia pimpinan divisi ku. Dia juga teman ku. Teman yang ku kenal sejak di bangku SMA.

Pertemanan yang cukup lama sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Mungkin dialah orang yang paling memahami ku saat ini.

Awalnya aku merasa terganggu karena kehadirannya, itu karena dia berisik. Tapi kelamaan aku malah merasa iri dengannya. Dia punya banyak teman padahal dia menyebalkan. Dia cukup pintar untuk orang yang bertampang bodoh. Dan dia terlihat sangat jujur padahal sering menangis dan ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan berandalan. Heh, itu karena dia jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tidak seperti diriku yang selalu terlihat sok kuat dan seperti mampu melakukan segalanya.

Menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Lamunan ku tentang Kengo telah membawa ku kembali ke pusat perayaan. Ternyata di sini masih ramai. Orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang menikmati hiburan yang tersedia. Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat. Ini sudah malam. Tidak mungkin aku pergi ke tempat kejadian sekarang. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini. Sebaiknya ku tunda saja sampai besok pagi dan mencari penginapan sekarang.<p>

Sebenarnya tidak sulit mencari penginapan di sini karena ini memang daerah wisata. Yang membuat ini sulit karena ramainya orang di sini. Astaga ini benar-benar ramai. _Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau ini sudah malam?_ Pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar di pikiran ku. Tentu saja mereka sadar, tapi ini kan malam festival hanabi. Semakin malam justru semakin ramai.

Aku masih berusaha melihat sekililingku untuk mencari penginapan yang cukup nyaman. Mata ku pun terkadang tak luput melihat berbagai jenis hiburan di pinggir jalan tersebut. Anak-anak yang sedang berusaha memancing ikan kecil di kolam kecil buatan dengan menggunakan saringan ikan yang terbuat dari kertas. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan didampingi orangtunya. Aku sesekali tersenyum memandangi nya. Ada juga yang menjual balon-balon beraneka rupa dan warna. Bahkan ada pertunjukan aksi akrobatik di pinggir jalan. Meriah sekali, di tambah semua orang memakai _yukata_ berwarna-warni cantik.

Ah, ternyata tidak hanya yang berwarna-warni, ada juga yang memakai _kimono_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan _hakama_ hitam. Dia bahkan menggunakan _tabi_ dan _waraji._ Dan tak lupa _haori_ berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Dan apa itu? Dia bahkan membawa sebuah pedang panjang di punggungnya.

Apa? Pedang?

Tunggu dulu.

Aku memperhatikannya lekat dari kaki yang memakai _tabi_ dan _waraji_. _Kimono_ dan _hakama_ berwarna hitam. _Haori_ putih tanpa lengan yang bercorak hitam di bagian bawah. Sebuah gagang pedang yang terlihat dari balik punggung nya dan ada sebuah rantai dan jepitan melilit di dadanya, seperti penyangga untuk pedangnya. Dengan syal hijau yang melilit lehernya. Serta rambut jabrik berwarna putih keperakan.

Aku benar-benar memandangnya lekat. Dia masih berdiri di sana. Terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Berdiri sekitar 3 meter dariku. Berdiri menghadapku. Orang-orang hanya melewatinya seperti tidak menghiraukannya. Dan aku merasa dia….. aneh.

Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya. _Turquoise_. Aku masih terpaku menatapnya. Dia mulai melangkah. Kearah ku. Tanpa sadar aku mundur 2 langkah. Dia terus melangkah ke arah ku lalu melewatiku. Melewati di sisi sebelah kanan ku. Mata ku tetap mengekori sosoknya. Sampai dia benar-benar berlalu dari ku. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, dia menghilang.

Tidak ada.

"Cepat sekali dia. Apa tadi dia berlari. Dasar orang aneh, ini festival hanabi bukannya acara _cosplay_" aku bergumam sendiri.

Jelas-jelas dia salah kostum. Tapi dengan percaya dirinya dia berkeliaran di sini. Oke, aku juga salah kostum. Kuakui itu. Tapi aku tidak separah dia. Heh, ternyata ada juga orang yang lebih aneh dariku.

Lebih aneh dari seorang Kurosaki Yuki.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author note :<strong>

Hai, minna-san. Salam kenal.

Aku masih newbi di FFN. Sebenernya aku tau FFN udah lama tapi baru berani publish cerita sekarang, hehe..

Dan fandom yang ku pilih untuk cerita pertama ku adalah Bleach. Aku suka banget pairing ini. Aku beneran jatuh cinta setelah baca beberapa FF tentang mereka.

Oke, ini cerita multi chapter. karena genre nya adventure, jadi ceritanya bakalan panjang. Cerita dimulai 100 tahun setelah perang shinigami melawan quincy berakhir. latar belakangnya kejauhan ya? haha,, karena banyak yang mau aku ceritain disini. seperti butuh pengertian lebih dalam untuk cerita ini. yah pokoknya dinikmati aja dech.

Yah, seperti author-author lain yang mengharapkan review. Aku juga tentunya berharap. dukungan dan kritikan yang bersifat membangun akan aku terima dengan senang hati.

aku berharap semoga minna-san terhibur dengan cerita ku.

sampai jumpa di chapter depan

(kalau ada yang nunggu)


	2. Berawal Di Kota Ini

_._

_._

_Dingin._

_Dingin sekali._

_Kenapa di sini dingin sekali?_

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan embun keluar dari hidung ku saat aku bernapas. Aku menggigil. Dingin yang menyengat membuat ku meringkuk di pembaringan ku.

_Apa aku lupa menutup jendela semalam?_

Mata ku tetap terpejam. Aku malas untuk bangun. Tangan ku bergerilya mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan ku. Bukannya menyentuh selimut di bawah kaki, aku malah meraba ….. pasir.

_Eh,_

_Kenapa ada pasir di tempat tidur ku?_

_._

Dengan heran, ku genggam pasir tersebut. Banyak sekali pasir. Aku bahkan bisa menggenggam penuh di tangan ku.

_Ah, dingin._

Dingin yang tiba-tiba menyengat berasal dari pasir di genggaman ku. Segera ku buang pasir itu. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka mata dan terduduk. Ku perhatikan telapak tangan ku yang memerah karena dingin. Pandangan ku beralih pada pasir yang baru saja ku buang begitu saja. Pasir itu-

.

**DEG**

.

Aku mematung. Dengan mata terbelalak. Mulut yang terbuka. Tampang horor. Dan seluruh gerakan ku terhenti. Seketika.

Dari seluruh organ dan anggota tubuhku yang masih dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya bola mata ku yang masih mampu tersadar dari keterkejutan itu. Aa, hanya bola mataku yang masih bisa ku gerakkan. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, ke depan, dan kembali ke bawah. Berkali-kali kuulangi untuk memastikannya. Memastikan kebenaran apa yang sedang kulihat.

Dan saat pandangan ku kembali ke bawah untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan tangan ku. Ku gerakkan tangan ku yang gemetar untuk kembali menyentuh sesuatu yang ku buang tadi. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa ini nyata.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah…

"sa…. Salju!" ucap ku terbata tak percaya.

Ini sulit dipercaya. Bahkan dengan akal abnormal sekalipun. Ingatan ku masih sehat. Dan aku masih ingat jelas, jelas sekali, bahwa aku seharusnya masih terbaring nyenyak di tempat tidur di penginapan di kamar nomor 13 di kota Arashiyama. Oke, aku awalnya memang menolak saat pemilik penginapan memberikan kunci dengan nomor 13. Yah, aku sedikit tahu bahwa nomor 13 itu adalah kutukan. Pembawa kesialan. Dan aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti film yang ku tonton dengan judul "kamar nomor 13" 3 bulan lalu.

Tapi karena tidak ada lagi kamar yang tersisa untuk ku. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kuterima. Lagi pula sudah larut malam. Dan ternyata tidak ada kejanggalan apa pun sampai aku terlelap di kasur ku. Dan lihat apa yang aku lihat ini. Sepertinya kutukan itu benar-benar ada.

Kamar ku telah berubah menjadi padang salju yang sangat luas.

Sejauh mata ku memandang. Tidak ada apa pun kecuali salju.

Putih. Hanya warna putih. Dengan embun dingin yang mengitari nya.

Dan aku mulai frustrasi. Aku bingung dan putus asa.

_Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikiran ku. Yang semakin membuat ku panik. Ku coba untuk berdiri dari posisi ku yang belum berubah sejak tadi. Tak menghiraukan dingin yang menyentuh telapak kaki ku yang tak beralas. Dan aku semakin gamang.

.

**TAP**

.

Terkesiap. Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundak kanan ku. Dan rasanya dingin. Ku toleh kan perlahan kepala ku ke kanan. Dengan perasaan takut dan penasaran.

_Oh, tidak._

_._

_._

Aku paling membenci saat tokoh yang mulai penasaran dengan keganjilan yang terjadi di sebuah film _horror_. Mereka seharusnya menghindar bukannya malah mendekat dengan gaya takut dan penasaran yang di buat-buat. Menyebalkan.

Dan lihat aku sekarang. Seperti nya aku termakan adegan tersebut. Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh aku sangat menyesalinya. Seharusnya aku tidak menoleh. Seharusnya aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Seharusnya aku langsung lari saja tadi. Dan kenapa aku tidak melakukannya.

Kini. Di hadapan ku. Berdiri sesosok putih. Yang mengenakan kimono panjang yang putih. _Obi_ putih. Rambut panjang yang putih. Mata berwarna putih kebiruan yang memudar. Kulit putih. Senyum yang putih. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup dengan gerakan lambat. Seperti berkata sesuatu. Lalu pandanganku mengabur dan berubah hitam.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Created by<strong> : Yuki /2014/

**Disclaimer** : Bleach and all of characters belong to Tite Kubo

Mohon maaf ini hanya imajinasi belaka. Semua nama tokoh, alur cerita, dan lokasi hanya fiktif. Kecuali kalau ada beberapa hal yang penulis jelaskan di catatan akhir. Kalau ada yang penasaran dengan latar belakang cerita, kisah ini berawal dari 100 tahun setelah berakhirnya perang shinigami melawan quincy.

**Genre** : Adventure/Mistery/Romance

Rate T, typo, OOC, OC, AU & Canon campuran

(Segalanya bisa saja berubah)

* * *

><p><strong>Berawal Di Kota Ini<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"HUUAAAAA….."

Aku berteriak kencang sekali. Dengan gelagapan dan panik luar biasa aku duduk dan pandangan ku berkeliling dengan liar. Napas ku memburu dengan pundak ku yang naik-turun tergesa-gesa. Aku bahkan bernapas melalui mulut. Kepalaku menoleh ke mana-mana, mencari… mencari….

Tidak ada.

"hanya… mimpi" aku hanya bisa bergumam menyadari aku masih berada di kamar penginapan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada padang salju. Tidak ada salju. Tidak ada sosok putih itu. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Memejamkan mata dan menyentuh kening ku dengan telapak tangan kanan ku. Kepala ku terasa berputar. Mimpi itu sangat menyeramkan.

Ku putuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah ku. Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan air untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku. Dengan berjalan gontai aku memasuki kamar mandi dan menuju wastafel. Ku putar keran dan air yang terlihat segar itu mengucur dengan deras. Segera ku basuh wajah ku beberapa kali. Segar sekali.

Ku angkat kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat pantulan diri ku pada cermin di depan wajah ku. Aku bisa melihat wajah ku dengan jelas di sana. Dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berantakan dan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan ada kantung mata terlihat samar. Aku terlihat mengerikan.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melupakan mimpi itu, saat kurasakan ngilu pada telapak tangan kanan ku. Ku lihat telapak tangan ku berwarna kemerahan. Ini persis sama seperti di mimpi itu. Saat aku menggenggam pasir salju itu.

_Apa mimpi bisa berdampak fisik pada kehidupan nyata?_

_Mimpi macam apa itu? Seingat ku, aku tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini sebelumnya._

_Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi berada di padang salju? Dan, siapa sosok itu?_

Aku sampai termenung di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan telapak tangan ku.

"_**Chappy…. Chappy… let's get up. Let's move it. Let's goooo!~~~"**_

"_**Chappy…. Chappy… let's get up. Let's move it. Let's goooo!~~~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sampai aku tersentak dengan suara menggelegar itu dan menoleh karenanya. Ternyata itu bunyi alarm handphone ku yang sengaja ku setel semalam. Sengaja ku buat untuk membangunkan ku karena ada pekerjaan hari ini. Dan ternyata aku bangun lebih dulu karena mimpi sialan itu.

Aku menghela napas lega. Sungguh aku tadi kaget sekali. Sampai detak jantung ku memburu. segera ku turunkan tangan ku yang masih mengambang di udara. Dan mematikan keran air. Lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

Ada misi yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini. Jadi aku harus segera bersiap.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku percaya akan kematian, setelah melihat ayah, ibu, dan adik ku yang sudah tiada. Aku percaya bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini telah diatur oleh Tuhan. Aku bahkan percaya kalau Kengo itu laki-laki, walaupun setelah melihat sikapnya yang penakut itu meragukanku. Dan aku juga percaya keberadaan ku di sini juga merupakan skenario-Nya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.<p>

Walaupun semua orang sudah membicarakannya. Walaupun aku sudah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku tetap sulit mempercayainya.

"astaga…" ucap ku tak percaya sekaligus takjub.

Rumor itu benar. Es raksasa itu benar-benar menutupi hampir separuh pegunungan. Es itu terlihat sangat kuat dan kokoh dengan warna birunya. Pinggirannya telihat mulai meleleh karena teriknya matahari musim panas. Dan garis polisi sudah mengelilingi bongkahan es raksasa itu.

Aku berdiri terdiam di lereng pegunungan. Memandangnya dengan penuh takjub. Begitu juga dengan warga sekitar yang ikut berkerumun menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Ini luar biasa. Ini sebuah fenomena. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

Dengan segera ku keluarkan smartphone dari saku celana _jeans_ ku. Aku mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera smartphone ku. Ku ambil dari berbagai sisi. Dari lereng gunung. Dari samping. Bahkan aku sempat mendaki untuk mengambil gambar dari atas. Aku tidak cukup puas dengan hasil jepretan ku. Foto tampak jauh tidak terlalu jelas.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melewati garis polisi. Ternyata dilihat lebih dekat semakin luar biasa. Aku bahkan menyentuh bongkahan es itu. Terasa dingin menyengat dan membuat kulit jariku yang menyentuhnya menempel seperti terhisap. Itu menandakan suhu es itu sangatlah dingin. Minus derajat celsius.

Lalu aku mulai mengarahkan smartphone ku lagi. Untuk mengambil gambar dari _anggle_ dekat. Sampai kudengar ada seseorang yang berteriak ke arah ku. Kepalaku mengikuti arah suaranya. Di sana, seorang polisi berseragam berlari ke arahku.

"Hey nona, apa kau tidak lihat garis polisi di sana? Kau tidak boleh mendekat kesini. Kau ini tahu aturan tidak?" polisi itu berkata sambil membentakku dan menunjuk-nunjuk garis polisi yang terbentang di belakangku.

Segera kuraih dompet di saku belakang celana ku. Dan mengambil kartu identitas ku di sana.

"Maaf. Saya wartawan. Kurosaki Yuki dari Rakuyo news." Ucap ku singkat sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas Pers ku padanya. Sekilas dia terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau wartawan? Dari mana kau datang?" dia bertanya keheranan. Karena mungkin aku satu-satunya wartawan yang ada di sini.

"Saya dari Sakyo Ward, Kyoto. Saya sudah berada disini sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya sebelum jalur kereta terjebak oleh es ini. Bisa tolong anda jelaskan tentang kejadian ini?" tanyaku mulai mewawancarai polisi tersebut dan mengarahkan smartphone ku yang sudah dalam menu _voice record_.

"Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang melihat. Es itu terjadi begitu saja. Muncul tiba-tiba. Kami sudah menanyakan pada penduduk sekitar pun tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi ada beberapa warga sekitar yang sempat mendengar suara gemuruh saat menjelang malam." Terang polisi tersebut.

"Gemuruh?" aku bertanya dengan nada heran. Kurasakan alis ku bertaut karena heran.

"Iya, seperti suara tanah longsor. Mereka bilang arah suara dari belakang pegunungan. Tak lama kemudian mereka merasa ada getaran pada tanah yang mereka injak. Beberapa warga memutuskan untuk memeriksa sumber suara setelah getaran berhenti. Dan kondisi sudah seperti ini saat mereka sampai." Polisi tersebut menjelaskan dengan rinci kejadian tidak biasa ini.

"Apa anda tahu berapa lama waktu kejadian saat terdengar gemuruh sampai getaran berhenti?" Tanya ku lagi mencoba memastikan analisa ku.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 detik. Setelah itu para warga mulai keluar rumah karena merasa heran. Dan mereka bergegas pergi ke tempat kejadian. Jarak dari perkampungan sekitar menuju tempat ini kurang lebih 5-10 menit."

Seketika tubuhku meremang mendengar penjelasan polisi tersebut. Aku merinding dibuatnya. Jika memang benar kejadiannya seperti yang dijelaskan, itu berarti proses terbentuk nya es raksasa ini tidak sampai 1 menit. Sedangkan kalau diperhatikan, luas es ini bisa mencapai 2 hektare dengan ketebalan mencapai 5 meter. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikan dari pihak kepolisian? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ditemukan?" lanjut ku bertanya. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah mereka dapat.

"Hasil nya hanya menunjukkan bahwa itu hanyalah es biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali kemunculannya. Lagi pula es itu terbentuk di permukaan tanah, bukan berasal dari dalam tanah."

_Hmm, Di permukaan tanah ya… _

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya polisi tersebut seperti sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah maaf, ini pertanyaan terakhir. Apa ada rencana untuk menyingkirkan es ini oleh kepolisian?"

"Untuk menyingkirkan es ini, kami membutuhkan alat berat. Sedangkan satu-satu nya alat transportasi ke pinggiran kota ini hanya dengan kereta. Jadi, mungkin kami akan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan es yang menutupi jalur kereta dulu dengan alat seadanya. Supaya kereta bisa memasuki stasiun."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa ini cukup. Terima kasih atas informasinya" aku membungkuk hormat untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ku. Setelah berpamitan, polisi itu pun meninggalkanku.

"Menggunakan alat seadanya. Sepertinya aku akan lama berada di Kota ini" gumamku setelah menegakkan tubuh ku.

Segera ku non-aktifkan _voice record_ pada smartphone ku. Dan melihat kadar suhu sekitar di layar. 25ºC, suhu normal pegunungan di musim panas. Aku pun berjalan perlahan menjauhi es tersebut.

Saat ini otak ku dipenuhi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal. Informasi yang kudapat malah semakin membuat ini sulit dimengerti. Yang jelas ini bukan perbuatan manusia biasa.

_Apakah ini murni peristiwa alam?_

_Atau apakah ini perbuatan alien? _Yah, sejenis makhluk luar angkasa yang rupanya tidak jelas itu.

_Atau ini perbuatan sesuatu tak kasat mata, seperti hantu atau makhluk halus?_

Aaarrgggghh…. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Dan saat aku menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal ini, saat itulah mataku menangkap sosok nya lagi. Posisi ku yang berdiri di bagian atas pegunungan, menangkap dengan jelas sosok nya yang berdiri di bagian lereng pegunungan. Berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang di bawah sana. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Kali ini dia lebih normal dan casual.

Dia tampak sedang berdiri dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari gundukan es di depannya. Dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada, seperti sedang mengamati. Aku bisa melihat keseriusan di wajahnya. Alis yang bertaut, tatapan yang tajam, garis wajah yang kaku, dan rambut putih itu.

"cosplay…?"

Dan terjadi lagi. Seperti saat itu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam dengan memandangnya lekat. Aku sama sekali tidak terusik dengan orang-orang di sekitar ku. Mata ku terus menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya. Dan waktu seolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahu kanan ku. Membuat ku sedikit terhuyung ke samping. Dan memutuskan pandangan ku dari nya. Aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat terkejut. Beliau membungkuk dan meminta maaf padaku karena tidak sengaja menabrak ku.

"Maaf nona, saya tidak sengaja" Ucap nya penuh penyesalan.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak perlu membungkuk" jawab ku merasa tidak enak karena wanita itu terus membungkuk di depan ku.

Setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan pada wanita itu bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, akhirnya wanita itu pun meninggalkan ku.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, kenapa dia terus saja bersikeras. Memang nya aku terlihat selemah itu. Hanya disenggol begitu saja tidak akan membuat ku masuk rumah sakit kan. Ada-ada saja" umpat sedikit kesal. Dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok nya di bawah sana.

Dan terjadi lagi. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Mata ku memperhatikan sekitar, namun tetap tidak menemukan sosoknya.

"Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan ku sebentar dan dia sudah tidak ada. Apa jangan-jangan dia... ahahaha mana mungkin, aku kan tidak bisa melihat hantu" aku berkata sendiri lalu tertawa sendiri.

Seperti orang bodoh saja.

.

.

* * *

><p>Artikel singkat berjudul 'Hot news! Fenomena langka Es di musim panas' yang telah ku lengkapi dengan beberapa foto referensi hasil jepretan ku, telah berhasil ku unggah di situs resmi Rakuyo news. Tidak lupa mencantumkan nama ku pada pojok kiri artikel sebagai penanda sumber berita. Dengan ini berita tersebut berhasil ku publikasi kan.<p>

Dengan senyum kepuasan yang mengembang di bibir ku, ku ambil gelas yang berisi jus strawberry dingin di atas meja lalu menyeruput nya perlahan. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah kafe di daerah pertokoan Arashiyama.

Setelah puas mengamati tempat kejadian, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat bersantai sambil mengerjakan artikel ku. Lagi pula aku belum makan apa pun sejak pagi, sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 waktu setempat. Sangat terlambat untuk sarapan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku.

Ditemani dengan segelas jus strawberry dan sepiring _cheese cake_. Ah, tidak lupa dengan mangkuk besar yang kosong. Sebenarnya mangkuk itu tadi berisi ramen porsi besar. Karena aku sangat lapar, jadi aku yang mengosongkan mangkuk itu. Dan sekarang aku sangat kenyang.

Drrrtttt,,,, drrrrrrrrrtttttt

Ku rasakan handphone ku bergetar. Rupanya ada telphone masuk. Setelah kuperiksa, ternyata dari Kengo. Dia pasti ingin mengkonfirmasi soal berita ku.

"Halo...," sapa ku setelah menggeser simbol hijau di layar.

"_**Yuki, Kau serius dengan artikel itu? Jelaskan pada ku?**_"

_Benar kan._

"Semua sudah ku jelaskan di artikel itu. Beserta seluruh gambar yang sudah ku ambil. Kau tinggal baca saja.'

"**Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Sulit dipercaya**"

"Begitu juga dengan ku. Tapi setelah melihatnya langsung, dengan terpaksa aku harus percaya. Dan satu lagi, aku satu-satunya wartawan di sini. Keuntungan bagi kita. Karena mungkin pihak lain akan kesulitan datang ke sini selama jalur kereta belum diperbaiki. Kecuali mereka punya helikopter pribadi, heh. Aku satu-satunya sumber informasi di sini."

"**Benar juga. Lalu, sampai kapan jalur kereta akan di perbaiki?**"

"Entahlah, mereka tidak punya alat berat di sini. Jadi mereka hanya menggunakan alat berat seadanya. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama. Kau lihat sendiri seberapa besar gunung es itu"

"**Kau sekarang ada di mana?**"

"Aku sedang makan di sebuah kafe. Tidak jauh dari penginapan ku"

"**Berhati-hatilah di sana. Ingat, kau hanya sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang kau kenal di sana. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa langsung ke sana.** **Karena tidak ada jalur transportasi. Jadi komunikasi kita tidak boleh terputus. Ini satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kita. Laporkan apa pun yang terjadi di sana pada ku. Dan bla...bla...bla...**"

Huft, aku malas mendengarkan nya. Kengo cerewet sekali. seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anak nya yang mau pergi berkemah di hutan belantara. Memang aku ini anak nya.

Aku memutar bola mata ku, bosan. Handphone ku masih bertengger di telinga kanan ku. Kengo masih sibuk dengan ocehan nya yang tak kunjung habis. Sangking bosannya, mata ku hanya memperhatikan sekitar ku. Memperhatikan jalanan di depan ku yang di penuhi dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Motor dan mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berjalan pelan ke seberang jalan.

Seketika mata ku terbelalak.

_Apa yang sedang di lakukan anak itu? _

_Apa dia mau mati?_

Anak itu terus berjalan dengan tenang ke tengah jalanan. Tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau pun ke kiri. Dan saat sebuah mini truk melaju kencang ke arahnya, saat itu pula tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari melesat ke arah nya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat mungkin, dengan tangan kanan ku yang terulur ke depan. Berusaha menggapai nya. Berusaha untuk tidak terlambat. Tidak. Semoga aku tidak terlambat.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara deru napas ku. Detak jantung ku yang bertalu-talu. Aku bahkan tidak kuat meneriakan kata "awas" padanya. Waktu terasa melambat. Semua terasa melambat.

Sampai detik terakhir dan langkah terakhir ku tiba di belakang nya. Tangan kanan yang terulur berusaha menggamitnya. Dan suara klakson mobil yang terdengar memekakkan telinga kiri ku. Aku menoleh sekilas melihat seberapa dekat benda itu dengan ku. Aku hanya menahan napas dan melebar kan mata ku kemudian. Dan semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa... "

"Awaaaaassss..."

"Heeeyyyyyyyy..."

Tiiiiinnnnnnn...

Pandangan ku gelap. Hanya teriakan-teriakan itu yang mengaung di telinga ku. Aku Hanya merasa tubuh ku seperti tertarik, lalu terangkat melayang tak menapak tanah, dan terjatuh.

_Apa aku akan mati?_

Sekilas pikiran itu melintas di pikiran ku. Sampai aku menyadari posisi tubuh ku yang tengkurap di atas tubuh seseorang. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit. Sama sekali tidak.

Iya, aku benar-benar terbaring di atas tubuh seseorang.

Perlahan aku membuka mata untuk memastikan nya. Di sana, di depan mata ku, di depan wajah ku, hanya berjarak 1 jengkal dari wajah ku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah nya. Orang itu menatap ku dengan mata terbelalak, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan garis rahang yang terlihat kaku.

Aku hanya terus menatapnya beberapa detik. Bisa kurasakan mata nya yang juga terus menatap ku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Ke dua tangan nya yang masih erat memeluk pinggang ku. Dan tubuh ku yang masih terbaring di atas tubuh nya. Sampai-

"Cosplay..." lirih ku tanpa sadar mengenalinya.

dan

"Kau..." lirih nya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author note :<strong>

saya memutuskan untuk update chapter 2 sekarang. Selagi ide nya masih bergelantungan mesra di otak ku. hehe..

Disini aku masih menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan belum beranjak dari tempat semula, Arashiyama. kenapa aku milih tempat ini? alasannya akan terungkap di cerita.

dan sebagai bocoran untuk para reader sekalian, Kurosaki Yuki adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita ini. siapa dia? jawabannya akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. hohohoho... yang jelas dia adalah seorang wartawan, keturunan kurosaki sesuai namanya, dan dia sebatang kara. Dan Yuki adalah seorang perempuan. tokoh kedua adalah orang yang sudah 2x bertemu yuki. "you know who is he"... dengan rambut putihnya dan wajah tampannya. siapa tak kenal dia..

untuk rukia, belum saya munculkan sekarang. mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi. hehe,,

alur sengaja saya buat lambat dengan penggambaran yang detail. saya suka tipe penulisan seperti ini, terkesan lebih menghayati.

dan sekarang, saatnya membalas review :

**Ana cii Bunny** : yup, benar sekali. ini cerita tentang masa depan. setting 100 tahun setelah perang. kalau soal reinkarnasi atau bukan,, jawabannya ada di cerita. ikutin terus ceritanya, dan kamu pasti akan dapat jawabannya. sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya Ana-chan. ini chapter 2 udah update,, selamat membaca.

** mira cahya 1** : kamu penasaran? sama saya juga. halah... wah,, kita suka pairing yang sama. Aku suka hitsugaya karena aku memang suka karakter seperti dia. dalem. hihihi... ngomong2 soal tokoh utama, udah aku jelasin di author note di chapter ini. jadi selamat menikmati chapter 2... terima kasih mira-chan atas dukungannya.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review. sungguh, review sangat membangkitkan mood dalam menulis. jadi, bagi yang telah membaca chapter ini, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review di bawah ini.

sampai jumpa di chapter 3. (chapter 3 akan saya update kilat, jadi siap-siap ya)


	3. HOPE

.

"_Apakah anda tahu kalau Snowdrop melambangkan harapan?_"

"Dan ikatan. Itu lambang divisi mu kan!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Created by :<strong>

**Yuki Sharaa**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Saya kira anda tidak tahu~"_

"Hanya shinigami bodoh yang tidak tahu"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> :

**Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Lalu, apakah anda tahu kenapa divisi ku memilih Snowdrop sebagai lambang-nya?"_

"Bukan urusan ku"

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kisah ini berawal dari 100 tahun setelah berakhirnya perang S<em>hinigami<em> melawan Q_uincy_****

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Itu karena adanya sebuah ikatan. Semakin kuat ikatan tersebut, maka semakin kuat harapan yang ada"_

"Hn"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tragedi perang berdarah seribu tahun<strong>

** Yang mempertaruhkan kepercayaan dan pengorbanan  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Harapan itu lah yang melambangkan kekuatan kami_"

"Terlihat jelas"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters :<strong>

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Dan saya berharap,, apa pun yang terjadi saya akan selalu berada di samping anda_"

"..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters :<strong>

**Asano Kengo**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**All Stars Gotei 13 (active)  
><strong>

**Original Characters (Can't mention yet right now)  
><strong>

**And many more...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kalau pun saya harus berada jauh dari anda. Saya berjanji akan kembali berada di samping anda_"

"..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Genre<strong> :

**Adventure/Mistery/Romance**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tidak peduli seberapa jauh keberadaan saya, dan berapa lama waktu yang akan saya butuhkan. Saya pasti akan kembali_"

"..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong> :

**Rate T, typo, OOC, OC, AU/AR/AT/Canon (campuran)**

**(Segalanya bisa saja berubah)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Saya berharap bisa selalu menepati janji itu_"

"..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Berawal dari sebuah kota bernama Arashiyama<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Selamanya_"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Present :<strong>

**...**Metensárkosi**...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_ne,,, Hitsugaya taichou_"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aa"

.

* * *

><p><strong>H O P E<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sepuluh

.

Lambang divisi dalam aksara kanji yang masih setia terukir jelas pada punggung tegapnya. Tercetak jelas pada _haori_ putih tanpa lengan yang selalu melekat pada tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat pudar menandakan ketegasannya. Terukir angkuh mematri kepemimpinannya selama lebih dari 120 tahun.

Sebagai kapten dari Divisi sepuluh.

Tidak ada satu shinigami pun yang meragukan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Baik dari segi kepemimpinan yang penuh wibawa dan tanggung jawab, dibuktikan oleh rasa hormat yang selalu ditunjukkan dari seluruh bawahannya. Dari segi intuisi dan pemikiran yang brilian, membuktikan julukan kapten jenius yang selalu mengikuti namanya. Melihat kemampuan nya yang sekelas kapten, memperlihatkannya sebagai shinigami tingkat tinggi yang terlatih.

Tidak ada yang meragukannya. Sejak awal ia dinobatkan sebagai kapten di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Apalagi melihat aura mengerikan yang selalu ia keluarkan saat menghadapi letnannya yang pemalas dan selalu mangkir dari tugas. Tidak ada yang berani meragukannya.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang berani.

.

* * *

><p>Berdiri tenang membelakangi meja kerja yang penuh tanggung jawab, dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada, dan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Toushiro sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.<p>

Merasa penat dengan kumpulan berkas laporan yang tak ada habisnya, ditambah kelakuan letnannya yang tidak pernah berubah -selalu mangkir dari tanggung jawab mengerjakan laporan- selama lebih dari 100 tahun terakhir. Atau mungkin sejak letnannya itu menduduki jabatan tersebut. Membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan urat leher bagian belakangnya menegang.

Jangan pernah tertipu dengan postur tubuhnya yang tenang, tapi cobalah rasakan tekanan _reiatsu_ yang terpancar darinya. Sungguh, saat ini Toushiro sangat ingin membekukan letnannya itu.

Sempat berpikir, kira-kira hukuman apa lagi yang pantas ia berikan untuk letnan tidak tahu diri itu. Sudah berkali-kali Toushiro mengumbar ancaman untuk memotong gaji atau bahkan tidak menggajinya sama sekali. Atau dengan tindakan langsung membekukan wanita itu di tempat dengan _zanpakutou-_nya pun sudah berkali-kali di lakukannya. Sampai Takezoe butuh waktu 4 jam untuk membantu mencairkan Rangiku. Tapi tetap saja, wanita cantik berbadan sintal itu tidak pernah jera.

Merasa kehabisan akal, Toushiro hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah.

Menyerah dengan pemikirannya, dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Saat itulah pandangannya jatuh pada rimbunan kuntum-kuntum putih yang merunduk dan tumbuh rendah di halaman belakang kantornya. Bersanding anggun dengan para Daffodil -lambang divisi nya yang menandakan kemisteriusan dan keegoisan ;yang sudah angkuh merekah terlebih dulu.

Toushiro bisa melihatnya dari jendela di hadapannya kini. Snowdrop itu juga mulai bermekaran. Beberapa kuntum yang memiliki tiga kelopak itu terlihat sedikit terbuka. Ini pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali rimbunan itu menunjukkan mahkota putihnya. Sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu. Seperti maknanya, kemunculannya kembali seperti memberikan sebuah harapan.

.

Toushiro jadi teringat saat gadis itu bersikeras untuk menanam bunga salju itu di halaman belakang kantornya. Padahal Toushiro sudah melarangnya dengan alasan kalau gadis itu bisa saja malah akan merusak halamannya dan Daffodil yang telah lama hidup. Dan itu pasti akan jadi hal yang merepotkan bagi Toushiro.

Tapi memang dasar kepala batu, tetap saja dia meneruskan niat awalnya. Percuma saja Toushiro melarangnya, gadis itu selalu punya seribu macam alasan untuk membuatnya bungkam -menyerah-.

.

(*)(*)

Bahkan saat selesai menanam nya, dia bisa berkata tanpa dosa, _"Lihat kan Hitsugaya-taichou, saya tidak merusak nya"_

_"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau tidak kau pasti akan mendapat masalah" _ya, masalah. Karena kau akan di kejar oleh hampir seluruh pasukan divisi sepuluh yang merasa terhina -lambang kebanggaan divisinya telah di luluh-lantakan oleh anggota divisi lain.

_"hm, bukankah tadi anda hanya takut saya merusak daffodilnya. Jadi, anda khawatir pada daffodilnya atau saya?"_

_"A-ah itu.. iya maksudku... tentu saja akan ada masalah. Kau tahu daffodil ini kebanggaan divisi sepuluh. Kalau sampai kau merusaknya, itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang. Memangnya kau mau dikejar ribuan shinigami hanya karena bunga? Aku hanya memperingatkan mu, Kuchiki"_ Kenapa kau malah dengan paniknya menjelaskan panjang lebar Toushiro?

_"Sepertinya anda sangat khawatir" _

Tuh 'kan, seharusnya tadi langsung di jawab saja. Daffodil atau dia._  
><em>

_"He-hey bukan begitu, maksudku-"_

_"Tenang saja Hitsugaya Taicho, saya tidak mungkin merusaknya. Lagipula Daffodil ini seperti anda, tidak mungkin bisa dirusak dengan mudah. Saya hanya ingin menempatkan Snowdrop agar selalu bersanding dengan Daffodil. Seperti harapan saya yang akan selalu berada di samping anda"_

_"Sudahlah,, ayo masuk. Udara di sini jadi semakin dingin" _

Toushiro menyerah dan menarik tangan mungil gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan nya, tanpa memperhatikan nya lebih dulu. Dan lihat, setelah menyadarinya, Toushiro hanya bisa melotot horor melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh lumpur lengket dan bahkan ada cacing kecil menggeliat di sana.

_"Ah, saya minta maaf Hitsugaya Taicho. Saya tidak sengaja" _ucap gadis itu penuh sesal sambil berusaha membersihkan telapak tangan kapten muda itu dari cacing dan tanah dengan _shihakusou_-nya.

Lagi pula untuk apa juga gadis Kuchiki itu minta maaf? Salahkan Toushiro yang kehabisan kata-kata dan buru-buru menarik tangan gadis itu tanpa melihatnya. Sudah tahu dia habis menggali tanah. Ckckck...Toushiro-Toushiro

Menghela napas pasrah,_ "Sudahlah..." _

Sang kapten kembali menarik tangan gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan lumpur yang belepotan di tangannya. Diikuti senyuman geli -melihat tingkah sang kapten- yang terukir di wajah gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas.

(*)(*)

.

Senyum kecil sempat terukir di wajah tampannya saat kembali mengingat kebodohannya saat itu. Keberadaannya yang masih setia memandangi rimbunan Snowdrop yang tumbuh rendah itu, terusik dengan suara yang cukup keras.

BRAAAKKK

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa (baca : di dobrak) oleh seseorang itu menarik Toushiro dari memorinya. Diikuti suara lantang (baca : teriakan) orang itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan-

"TAICHOOOOOOOO~~~..." Letnan divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Rambut caramel panjang berombaknya yang diikat kebelakang, dengan sisa rambut pendek yang menjuntai membingkai kanan dan kiri wajah cantiknya, ditambah dengan ukuran dada yang sebesar buah kelapa itu. Terlihat jelas dengan shihakusonya yang berpotongan dada rendah (ralat : sangat rendah). Ukuran yang mampu menaklukkan akal sehat semua pria "normal" seantero Soul Society kecuali kaptennya -Hitsugaya Toushiro- yang dulu.

Loh! lalu, apa bedanya dengan yang sekarang?

Oh ayolah, ini sudah seratus tahun. Tentu saja berbeda. Banyak yang pasti berubah dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Toushiro sekarang sudah dewasa. Segala hal pun sudah dilihatnya dari sudut pandang dewasa. Walaupun sejak dulu dia selalu terlihat lebih dewasa, yang berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya.

Tapi dewasa yang ini berbeda. Bahkan dia suka merasa risih saat harus berada terlalu dekat dengan fukutaicho-seksi-nya itu.

-Lihat saja Toushiro yang sekarang. Bahkan tinggi badannya sudah memenuhi syarat pria dewasa yang normal. Tingginya sudah menyamai Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebuah prestasi yang mengagumkan. Itu terjadi saat Toushiro mulai menguasai penuh _bankai_-nya. Sudah hampir 70%.

Menurut penjelasan dari Urahara Kisuke, yang malah ikut-ikutan takjub melihat perubahan Toushiro, pertumbuhannya terhambat akibat dari tekanan reiatsunya yang sangat besar. Seluruh fungsi dalam tubuhnya berusaha untuk menekan reiatsunya selama ini. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalihkannya, yaitu dengan menguasai bankai Hyourinmaru sepenuhnya. Dengan begitu sebagian reiatsunya akan tersegel pada zanpakutou-nya, seperti halnya Ryujin Jakka. Karena tidak mungkin tubuh sekecil itu bisa menampung reiatsu yang hampir menyamai Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkuni ;Sang pendiri batalion 13.

Tidak mungkin, karena tinggi tubuhnya saja tidak pernah lebih dari 133 cm.

Pantas saja seluruh usahanya untuk menaikkan tinggi badan tidak pernah membuahkan hasil.

Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas-

.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Toushiro lebih memilih memperhatikan meja kerjanya saat dia berbalik untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Ketimbang melihat letnannya yang ngos-ngosan habis ber-shunpo dari divisi 12 ke divisi 10. Kalau saja yang menjabat sebagai kapten saat ini masih Isshin Shiba, dia pasti akan bilang-

_"Dadamu terlihat mengkilat saat kau berkeringat, Matsumoto"_

Ya. Itu versi Isshin. Sedangkan versi Toushiro :

"Ke mana saja kau, Matsumoto! Apa kau pura-pura lupa lagi dengan tumpukan kertas di mejamu?", dengan menekankan kata "lagi", Toushiro masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimana pun juga ini cukup menguras kesabarannya.

Dengan enggan ia berbalik dan mendapati letnannya yang masih ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari maraton. Dan dengan masih ngos-ngosan, Rangiku justru mendekat dengan berjalan tergesa ke depan meja kerja kaptennya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan meja; maksudnya ke depan toushiro yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, dan berkata dengan diawali gelengan kepala.

"Hah... hah... ada hal yang ... hhah lebih penting... yang harus saya sampaikan, taichouhh"

Astaga. Jika Hisagi yang berada di posisi Toushiro saat ini, berani taruhan pasti saat ini juga darah segar sudah menyembur deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja pose seksi Rangiku saat ini. Dengan mencondongkan tubuh bagian depannya, justru malah lebih memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang moeh~ itu.

Tapi, itu versi Hisagi. Sedangkan versi Toushiro :

"Apa?"

Bukannya Toushiro tidak normal. Hanya saja pengendalian dirinya itu yang setara dengan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kembali ke Rangiku, yang sepertinya sudah mampu mengendalikan napasnya setelah berlari maraton dari divisi 12.

"Akon memberitahu ku bahwa reiatsu dari 10 pasukan kedua yang dikirim kemarin, menghilang"

"Menghilang?", pandangannya langsung tertuju pada letnan yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah memeriksa alat itu di laboratorium divisi 12. Dan sama sekali tidak terdeteksi reiatsu dari ke-10 shinigami itu, taichou"

_Ini sudah ke dua kalinya. Itu berarti, total 20 shinigami yang menghilang. Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka di serang hollow? Tidak. Hollow seperti apa yang mampu membunuh 20 shinigami, kecuali mereka Arrancar. Tapi tidak ada laporan apa pun dari divisi 12 tentang kemunculan Arrancar. Atau kah Quincy? Tidak. Masa Quincy sudah lama berakhir. Mereka sudah musnah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kuhadapi? Tidak ada petunjuk. Apa harus ku kirim Matsumoto untuk menyelidikinya?  
><em>

Toushiro masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika Takezoe masuk membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk kaptennya.

"Permisi, Hitsugaya taichou. Ini teh anda-", ucapan Takezoe teputus ketika kaptennya berdiri lalu mengambil Zanpakutou-nya yang tersandar di samping meja; dan berjalan ke ambang pintu tempat nya berdiri -yang masih memegang nampan berisi secangkir teh. Disusul gerakan kepala Letnan divisi 10 mengikuti arah kaptennya berjalan disertai raut heran.

Langkah Toushiro berhenti ketika Rangiku bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana, taichou?"

Di depannya berdiri Takezoe yang juga memasang tampang bertanya, walaupun dia hanya diam saja. Toushiro berbalik dan melihat Rangiku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Matsumoto, jangan pernah mencoba mengacaukan divisi selama aku tidak ada. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat ada tumpukan kertas lagi di atas meja mu itu. Kalau aku masih melihatnya, aku benar-benar akan memotong gajimu", lalu pandangannya beralih pada pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dan kau Takezoe, ku serahkan keamanan divisi ini padamu. Termasuk mengawasi wanita ini", sambil menujuk Matsumoto yang berada di belakangnya dengan ibu jari kanannya. "Awasi dengan baik!"

"Ha-hai, Hitsugaya taichou. Saya mengerti", Takezoe menunduk patuh dan segera mundur mempersilahkan kaptennya keluar.

"Ada yang ingin ku selidiki. Ingat, kalian jangan pernah mencoba melakukan hal bodoh atau meninggalkan Seireitei, sampai aku kembali", pesan terakhirnya kemudian shunpo membawa pergi sang kapten meninggalkan ke dua bawahannya yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Taichou.."

Terutama Rangiku, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Dan ia ingat benar pernah merasa seperti ini, saat Isshin pergi ke dunia manusia dan tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dunia manusia tidak banyak berubah. Masih di penuhi manusia dan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Udaranya juga tidak berubah. Masih penuh polusi dan asap pabrik. Hanya nama dari beberapa kota di sini yang berubah. Salah satunya Kyoto.

Sebuah_ Senkaimon _muncul di atas langit kota ini lalu terbuka. Di susul keluarnya seorang pemuda dengan _waraji_nya yang menapak terlebih dahulu di atas awan. Tanpa di ikuti oleh seekor _Jigoku-chou_ yang harusnya tebang memandu di depannya. Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun Toushiro tidak mengunjungi dunia ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya sejak saat itu.

Kakinya melangkah ringan di atas awan hingga menurunkannya di atas sebuah tiang. Berdiri tegap di atas sebuah tiang pembangkit listrik yang cukup tinggi, membuatnya bisa melihat seluruh area kota ini. Gedung-gedung bertingkat, jalan raya, pemukiman, jembatan besar, sungai, dan pegunungan ;semua bisa di lihatnya dari sini. Ber-_shihakusou_ lengkap dengan _haori_ kaptennya, di tambah rantai zanpakutou-nya yang terselempang di punggungnya, dan sebuah syal hijau yang masih setia membalut lehernya. Toushiro siap memulai investigasinya.

Ber_shunpo_ dari atap ke atap, dengan pendeteksi reaitsunya yang aktif, Toushiro mencoba melacak keberadaan "sesuatu" atau apa pun yang memiliki reiatsu. Hanya _insting_ yang bekerja, karena memang dia tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa para bawahannya yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kecurigaan di mulai saat shinigami yang bertugas mengawasi kota ini mendapati para hollow; yang reiatsunya terdeteksi sebelumnya, mendadak hilang saat mereka sampai di tempat. Beberapa kali kejadian tersebut terulang. Mereka hanya merasakan kehadiran hollow tanpa melihat hollow itu di tempatnya. Di tambah hawa dingin menyengat yang selalu hadir setelah reiatsu para hollow itu menghilang.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat laporan itu diterima oleh Komandan utama Gotei 13, Divisi 10 diperintahkan untuk menyelidikinya. Sebagai kapten, Toushiro bertindak cepat dengan mengirim 10 orang bawahannya ke dunia manusia untuk menyelidiki dan meminta Akon dari Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan untuk memantau mereka.

Belum sampai satu hari misi itu dijalankan, kabar buruk datang dari Akon yang menginformasikan hilangnya reiatsu mereka. Dan yang mencurigakan, tidak ada reiatsu lain yang terdeteksi sebagai terdakwa penyerangan para bawahannya. Belum hilang akal, Toushiro kembali mengirim lagi 10 bawahannya untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Dengan perintah untuk menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka agar tidak terdeteksi oleh hollow atau "apa pun" itu selama penyelidikan. Dan Akon memberikan mereka sebuah _pill_ untuk ditelan, agar reiatsu mereka yang tersembunyi tetap bisa terdeteksi oleh alatnya.

Dan kabar buruk kedua datang dari Matsumoto sore ini. Membuat Toushiro memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan menyelidikinya sendiri. Bukannya ia meremehkan kemampuan _fukutaicho_u-nya, tapi ia tidak mau kalau kepercayaannya akan membuat nya jadi beresiko. Kalau memang "sesuatu" itu yang membuat hollow-hollow itu menghilang sekaligus melenyapkan 20 orang bawahannya. Itu pastinya bukan "sesuatu" yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Hanya _insting_ yang membuatnya terus melangkah, menuju pinggiran barat Kyoto. Arashiyama.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang larut, ketika langkahnya sampai di pusat perayaan. Suara riuh redam para manusia yang berkumpul, dengan _yukata_ sebagai balutan, lampion warna-warni menerangi sepanjang jalanan, dan dentuman kembang api di langit malam; telah menyadarkan Toushiro bahwa ia lupa kalau saat ini adalah musim panas di dunia manusia. Musim yang dibencinya.

Sepertinya, malam ini adalah puncak perayaan hanabi. Kemeriahan ini bisa di lihatnya dengan jelas dari atas jembatan. Sampai, Toushiro mendapati dirinya menangkap _reiatsu_ yang tidak asing.

_Hollow 'kah?_

Dengan kening berkerut dalam, Toushiro memperhatikan arah pegunungan di hadapannya.

_Sepertinya, arahnya memang dari sana. Kalau kabar itu benar, aku harus tiba sebelum reiatsu hollow itu menghilang._

Secepat pemikirannya datang, secepat itu pula dia menghilang. Shunpo kembali digunakannya untuk mempertaruhkan waktu yang dimilikinya. Toushiro harus cepat, kalau tidak ingin kehilangan buruannya. Ber-shunpo diantara pepohonan di pegunungan ini tidak lah menyulitkannya. Dia hanya ingin tiba tepat waktu. Namun, belum sampai di tempat-

_Sial!_

Toushiro sudah kehilangan reiatsu hollow incarannya; disusul dengan angin kencang yang terasa dingin. Persis seperti yang di laporkan.

Setibanya di sana, sesuatu yang besar tertangkap visualnya. Bukan hollow, bukan pula Arrancar, bukan Quincy, dan bukan para bawahannya yang menghilang. Dengan mata yang membulat lebar,

_Apa?_

Toushiro dapat melihat jelas, di hadapannya terbentang hamparan bongkahan es di sebagian pegunungan ;bahkan ikut menimbun jalur rel kereta api di bawah nya. Sulit dipercaya, bahkan dia belum menggunakan zanpakutou-nya sama sekali sejak sampai di tempat ini. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Ataukah hollow itu memiliki kemampuan seperti elemen es? Atau ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini? Tidak. Hanya ada dua zanpakutou tipe es di Soul Society. Yang satu masih tersarung aman di punggungnya, dan yang satu lagi-

_Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin._

Tentu saja. Lalu siapa?

Mencoba mendekat ke bongkahan es tersebut bermaksud melacak dengan jejak reiatsu yang tertinggal. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan es dan memejamkan mata; mencoba berkonsentrasi. Kemampuannya dalam melacak jejak reiatsu tidaklah diragukan, selain karena dia adalah seorang kapten.

Dan matanya pun terbuka menampilkan emerald nya yang memancarkan keheranan. Alis nya berkerut dalam. Kenapa? Apa kemampuannya sudah hilang?

_Kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan reiatsu sama sekali di dalam es ini._

Seperti kilatan listrik yang melintas kilat di kepalanya, Toushiro menangkap signal reiatsu di tempat berbeda. Lagi. Reiatsu Hollow tertangkap olehnya. Tapi ini hollow yang berbeda. Berada tak jauh dari lokasi perayaan. Untuk apa hollow itu muncul di sana? Apa yang sedang mereka cari?

Bergegas Toushiro kembali ke perayaan, merasa awas kalau-kalau hollow itu justru menyerang manusia di tempat ramai. Tanpa melihat sosok putih yang baru saja keluar dari dalam bongkahan es dan tersenyum misterius melihat kepergian Toushiro.

.

Pusat perayaan ini benar-benar ramai. Lautan manusia tumpah ke jalanan menikmati hiburan yang disediakan. Ini sudah larut malam, tapi tidak menyurutkan niat mereka. Justru semakin malam semakin ramai. Dan di sinilah Toushiro berada sekarang. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Masih berusaha mencari buronannya. Baru saja ia merasakan kehadiran hollow di dekat sini. Tapi tiba-tiba hilang, seperti di telan keramaian ini.

Toushiro memang tidak perlu mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, toh mereka tidak akan melihatnya. Dia hanya perlu fokus untuk menemukan hollow itu. Berdiri tenang di antara manusia yang berlalu-lalang, Toushiro memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan _Turquoise_-nya di balik kelopak matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang gadis sedang menatapnya penuh rinci. Berdiri tak jauh darinya, sekitar tiga meter, bola mata ungu miliki gadis itu menatap terpaku dari bawah ke atas. Memperhatikan seluruh Toushiro begitu lekat. Dia bahkan tersentak saat Toushiro tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Sepertinya Sang kapten jenius menemukan sesuatu. Dan Toushiro masih tetap tidak sadar saat dia mulai melangkah pelan dan melewati gadis itu, matanya masih setia mengekori Toushiro. Dilanjut dengan _shunpo_ yang dalam sekejab telah membawa Toushiro ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Mungkin lebih baik begini. Menunggu dan Mengamati langsung dari tempat tinggi lebih effektif ketimbang harus kesana-kemari mengikuti jejak reiatsu yang tidak jelas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Delapan jam sudah Toushiro diam di sini untuk mengamati situasi. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan kehadiran hollow lagi sejak semalam. Dan sekarang sang raja siang mulai menampakkan diri. Hari sudah menjelang pagi.

Menghela napas sejenak, merasa penantiannya selama delapan jam tidak membuahkan hasil, Toushiro mengambil sebuah bola karet kecil berwarna hitam yang terselip di baik Shihakuso-nya lalu meniup nya seperti sedang meniup balon karet.

Lama kelamaan balon karet itu berubah bentuk seiring ia meniupnya. Berubah wujud menyerupai Toushiro yang sedang berpakaian casual. Celana _Jeans_ dan kaos hitam lengan pendek ditambah sepatu _kets_ sebagai alasnya. Sebuah _gigai_ telah siap digunakan.

Ini adalah hasil penelitian dan pengembangan Urahara Kisuke, sebuah gigai portable yang praktis dibawa dan disimpan kembali. Penemuan yang cukup berguna, karena memang selama ini para shinigami merasa kesulitan untuk membawa atau menyimpan gigai-nya.

Baiklah hari ini rencananya, Toushiro ingin menggunakan gigai-nya dan berbaur dengan para manusia. Mungkin saja dia akan mendapatkan petunjuk lagi. Setelah merasuk ke dalam gigai, dia segera turun dan berjalan di sekeliling pertokoan. Mengamati dengan saksama pergerakan situasi di sekitarnya.

Orang-orang sudah mulai beraktivitas, beberapa berlalu-lalang di sekitar pertokoan. Dan Toushiro tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dua orang yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Iya, katanya polisi sudah menyegel daerah sekeliling es itu"

"Benarkah, kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana. Kita tidak akan bisa menyentuh es itu"

_Sepertinya kemunculan es itu mulai menggemparkan kota ini. _Berpikir sejenak, lalu ikut bergegas ke tempat kejadian. Toushiro harus kembali menyelidiki es itu lagi, karena itu satu-satunya petunjuk saat ini.

.

Sesampainya di sana, kerumunan orang di lereng dan puncak pegunungan menyapanya. Mereka sedang asik menyaksikan pemandangan itu seperti sebuah tontonan menarik. Kebiasaan manusia. Garis polisi sudah membentang mengelilingi es itu. Membatasi warga untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Toushiro kembali mengamatinya, mata tajamnya menelusuri hamparan dingin itu lekat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, es ini memang hanya seperti es biasa. Tidak ada reiatsu terdeteksi, atau bahkan hollow yang terjebak di dalamnya. Ini es yang bersih.

Tapi kembali Toushiro tidak menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang kembali memperhatikannya. Posisi Toushiro yang berada di lereng pegunungan terlihat jelas di bola mata ungu milik gadis yang sedang berdiri di daerah puncak pegunungan. Matanya terus memperhatikan sang kapten, sampai seseorang tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Toushiro sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ada hal lain yang harus di periksanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seperti yang ia duga, di kota ini tidak ada shinigami lain selain dirinya. Sejak kemarin Toushiro tidak menemui satu shinigami pun yang biasa bertugas menjaga kota. Bersandar di sebuah dinding pertokoan dengan mengubur kedua tangan di saku celana, melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Sang kapten memulai spekulasinya.

_Ini sudah lebih dari satu hari sejak keberadaan ku di sini. Dan tidak ada apa pun yang ku hadapi atau berniat menyerang ku. Tapi kenapa pasukan ku menghilang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu hari, apa yang mereka temui? Kenapa yang ku alami berbeda dari laporan?_

Merogoh _Denreishink_i dari saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol di sana. Bermaksud menghubungi divisi penelitian dan pengembangan, melaporkan situasinya dan menanyakan apakah Akon mendeteksi sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Namun urung dilakukannya, ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang di pinggir jalan tepat di depannya.

Di sana, seorang gadis tengah berlari kencang ke tengah jalan dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Seolah sedang berusaha mati-matian menggapai sesuatu di depannya. Rambut hitam panjang nya berkibar seiring langkah larinya. Tak jauh darinya, ada sebuah mini truk yang melaju lebih cepat ke arahnya.

Saat mini truk semakin mendekatinya, tapi gadis itu malah berusaha meraup udara dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur. Yang Toushiro yakini, tidak ada apapun di sana.

_Cih, apa yang dilakukannya?_

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Memulai langkah panjangnya, Toushiro berlari cepat tanpa peduli dengan suara Akon yang mulai terdengar pada _Denreishink_i-nya.

Atau suara teriakan histeris orang-orang yang memandang ngeri pada aksi gadis itu.

Tangan kanannya menarik kuat tangan kiri gadis itu yang tersampir ke belakang dan membuat gadis itu berbalik cepat menghadap Toushiro dengan mata terpejam, lalu tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat. Dengan sigap, ia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke aspal dan membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

Sepertinya, sang kapten berhasil menyelamatkan gadis bodoh itu dari maut. Tapi kenapa wajah Toushiro malah menegang dengan emeraldnya yang membulat dan rahang yang kaku. Matanya terpaku pada gadis yang masih terbaring di atasnya. Sampai kepalanya bergerak dan menoleh ke bawah, menampilkan mata bulatnya yang kini menatap penuh sang kapten.

Berjarak hanya sejengkal, tatapan kedua nya bertemu. Emerald sang kapten dan permata ungu kelam sang gadis.

Beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan saling menatap, tanpa bicara. Keterkejutan sang gadis karena seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Dan keterkejutan sang kapten pada sosok di depannya.

_Bola mata itu, kedua mata itu, tatapan itu, hanya miliknya. Seharusnya hanya miliknya. Tapi kenapa gadis ini memilikinya. Terlihat persis, tidak, ini sama, persis sama. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada hal seperti ini._

Tidak mungkin Toushiro lupa. Mata yang selalu memancarkan keteguhan hati, kekuatan, dan prinsip. Mata yang selalu menenangkan sekaligus menguatkan. Mata yang selalu mampu membuat Toushiro tenggelam di dalamnya dan sukses membuatnya tak sanggup berpaling. Dan mata yang telah merenggut segala yang dimilikinya. Tidak mungkin dia lupa.

Lalu apa ini? Apa dunia sedang mempermainkannya? Hanya satu kata yang mampu di ucapkannya.

_"Ka… kau.."_

Dan hanya satu nama yang mampu di ingatnya_. _

_Kuchiki._

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"cosplay.."_

_"Ka… kau..." _

Begumam hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka berdua masih bertatapan, sampai seseorang mendekat dan menginterupsi ke-intiman keduanya.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria bertanya mewakili orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar mereka. Merasa khawatir melihat kedua orang itu tidak bergerak.

Dan Yuki adalah pihak pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tapi, tangan pria yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Erat sekali.

"Ano... kau sudah bisa melepaskan tangan mu _cosplay_-san", Yuki berkata canggung pada pria di bawahnya.

Dan sang kapten pun dengan sadar akan kebodohannya, "Aa" diikuti dengan tangannya yang merenggang. Dengan sedikit merangkak, Yuki berhasil mendudukan dirinya di aspal, diikuti dengan Toushiro yang masih tidak melepas pandangannya dari sosok di depannya.

Yuki mengedarkan pandangannya memeriksa keadaan, lalu bertanya pada orang yang menyadarkannya tadi, "Anak itu... bagaimana dengannya?"

"Anak?" tanya nya kembali dengan nada terkejut lalu menoleh seperti ikut bertanya pada kerumunan orang di belakangnya. "Maksud nona... apa?"

"Huft" menghela napas dan sepertinya memang perlu dijelaskan, "Iya, anak. Yang tadi mau aku selamatkan, dia berjalan sendiri ke tengah jalan, lalu pria ini menarik ku", jelas Yuki panjang sambil tangannya yang ikut menegaskan; menunjuk dirinya, menunjuk jalanan, lalu menunjuk Toushiro.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengerti maksud mu nona. Tidak ada siapa pun selain kau sendiri yang berlari seperti mau bunuh diri"

_Apa katanya? D_engan emosi yang sedikit terpancing Yuki berbicara dengan nada naik setengah _oktaf_.

"Hey, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri-", sadar, dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu, _Apa? Aku sendirian? Apa mereka tidak melihat anak itu? _

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Toushiro yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Ah, kau yang menarik ku, kau pasti melihat-"

"Tidak" potong Toushiro cepat. "Tidak ada apa pun. Kecuali kau yang berlari seperti orang gila"

"A-apa?.. Aku... tadi...e..ee.. di sana...", terbata; Yuki tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

_Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang kalau anak yang kulihat tadi adalah ... hantu._

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dan itu membuat Yuki sedikit tersentak.

"Maaf nona, tadi kau meninggalkan handphone mu di meja", ucap seorang wanita dengan celemek hitam di pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia pelayan dari kafe yang di tinggalkan Yuki tadi.

Wajahnya masih terlihat syok, saat tangan nya bergerak pelan menerima handphone-nya dari tangan si pelayan kafe. Di layar masih terlihat status panggilannya yang masih tersambung. Ah, ia lupa lagi kalau tadi Kengo menghubunginya.

"Kengo..." suara lemah itu keluar dari mulutnya setelah mengarahkan handphone itu ke pendengarannya.

Yang langsung di sambut oleh suara super nyaring "_**YUUUKIIII, ADA APA DENGAN MU? KENAPA TIDAK MENJAWAB KU SEJAK TADI? APA TERJADI SESUATU DI SANA, HAH? KENAPA SEMUA ORANG BERTERIAK? KAU INGIN MEMBUAT JANTUNG KU COPOT APA?**_", milik Kenggo.

Sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Yuki menjawab pertanyaan (baca:teriakan) Kengo.

"Berisik. Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi..." mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing, mencari keberadaan pria cosplay penyelamatnya; yang seharusnya masih di sana. Tapi dia sudah pergi.

_Cepat sekali dia menghilang._

"_**Hanya saja apa?**_", tanya Kengo sedikit memaksa mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya yang terpotong.

"Aku baru saja melihat hantu"

"_**Eeeh..,?**_"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author note :<strong>

Yosh, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai.

Alurnya saya buat mundur. Menceritakan awal mula kenapa Toushiro bisa berada di dunia manusia. Di sini konflik nya sudah mulai muncul.

Semoga kalian gak binggung dengan jalan cerita nya ya... saya harap. Di sini saya juga saya munculkan istilah2 dari anime asli nya. Walaupun kalian sudah tahu, akan tetap saya jelaskan, hehe.

reiatsu : tekanan roh/spiritual.

shihakusou : seragam shinigami. kimono dan hakama berwarna hitam.

Senkaimon : gerbang yang dugunakan Shinigami untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan untuk kembali ke Soul Society.

Jigoku-chou : Kupu-kupu neraka. Biasanya untuk memandu shinigami saat melewati Senkaimon agar tidak tersesat atau sebagai pembawa pesan.

gigai : tubuh pengganti. Agar shinigami bisa di lihat dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia.

Denreishinki : Alat komunikasi shinigami. Seperti HP. yang biasanya digunakan shinigami untuk menghubungi Soul Society dari dunia manusia.

.

Yang terakhir untuk,

**Mira cahya 1** : Terima kasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejak lagi (sambil nyembah-nyembah mira-chan). hehe,, sebenernya aku memang bakalan munculin OC di ff ini, tapi belum sekarang. Itu berarti Asano Kengo bukan termasuk OC. Kenapa? nanti bakal terjawab seiring jalannya cerita (halah, sok maen rahasia-rahasiaan nih). Nih aku munculin scene nya Toushiro, full. semoga kamu suka... untuk fenomena gunung es, ada hubungan nya kok sama Toushiro atau rukia. Ini akan jadi konflik nanti. Dan tenang aja, pairing nya tetep hitsuxruki kok. kan udah di bocorin di atas. Chapter 3 udah update,, semoga kamu suka, dan meninggalkan jejak lagi. amin.

Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai membaca dan kalau masih ada yg belum dimengerti atau mau memberi kritik dan saran. silahkan ketik di kotak review di bawah ini... Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.

**Yuki Sharaa /2014/  
><strong>


	4. Emerald and Amethyst

.

**mira cahya 1** : Kyaaaa... mira-chan, hounto ni arigatou! terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Aku gumbira banget kalau ada yang rajin review kayak gini. hehe,, oke fokus. Kenapa Toushiro kaget? sepertinya jwabannya ada di chapter ini. sosok itu kawan atau lawan? hmm saya juga belum tau. Kapan rukia muncul? hmm, saya juga lagi nungguin dia muncul. #lho kok gimana sih?... hehe. sumpah aku beneran gak tau rukia bakal muncul di chappy berapa, karena ceritanya ngalir gitu aja. Tapi rukia sebenarnya selalu muncul cuman dalam memorinya toushiro. Yaudah pokoknya di nikmatin aja. Dan selamat membaca chappy 4... jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi xixixixi

**thathaa** : hai thathaa,, terimakasih sudah mereview. mungkin jawaban nya atas pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter ini. Kalo soal rukianya kemana, maaf belum bisa di jawab, tapi pasti akan muncul kok. dan yang pasti tanpa terduga... hehe. silahkan tinggalkan jejak lagi di chapter ini.

**Haruka-chan** : Iya yah Haruka-chan, banyak teka-teki. ini siapa sih yang ngarang?... kriik kriik... oke fokus. iya bener, pelaku fenomena es itu bukan hitsu, buktinya dia sendiri juga bingung. Rukia ada kok,,, tapi nanti yaaa, mohon sabar. Dan chappy 4 sudah update, selamat mereview. eh maksudnya membaca

**virgo24** : o...ok aku sudah update. Dozooooo...

**ing-chan** : Iya Ing-chan,,, ini aku udah update,,,, silahkan! ;)

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview,, chapter ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian semua...

Enjoy Minna-sama!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**(Metensarkosi belong to Yuki Sharaa)**

**(Bleach belong to Tite Kubo)**

.

.

Emerald and Amethyst

.

.

**[Rakuyo News, Center Office–Kyoto]**

.

"Ha—hantuuu? Ma—maksudmu apa Yuki? Bicara lah yang jelas. Hantu apa maksudmu? Dan sejak kapan kau bisa melihat hantu?" teriakan demi teriakan terus menggetarkan ruangan kantor berukuran 3x4 meter itu.

"_**Baru saja**_" disambut jawaban datar dari lawan bicaranya di tellphone.

Yang sukses membuatnya kembali berteriak lebih nyaring, "AAPPPAAAA? Kau ini—"

"**_Kengo, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang. Aku ada urusan, sudah dulu ya_**"

"He-hey tunggu dulu, aku belum se—"

Tuut tuut

"—lesai bicara..." lanjutnya melemah setelah sambungannya yang di putus sebelah pihak.

Membuat Kengo semakin dirundung kepanikan luar biasa (seperti biasa). Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas rambut coklatnya. Dengan dirinya yang terus mondar-mandir panik tidak jelas di ruangannya.

"Ini gawat.. ini gawaaat", dengan tampang membiru ketakutan yang berlebihan, "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu di sana? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan memang sudah terjadi sesuatu... " Kenggo jingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Hiiiaaaaa,,,, INI GAWAAAATT" teriakannya kali ini tidak hanya menggetarkan ruangannya, bahkan membuat penyangga papan bertuliskan "Coordinator Public" di depan pintu jadi copot sebelah.

Membuat beberapa karyawan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang bergetar. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu sudah menjeblak kasar, menampilkan seorang pria kurus 20 tahunan dengan tinggi sekitar 172 cm, rambut coklat agak panjang dengan poni sedikit lebih panjang di sebelah kanan, dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan satu kancing atas terbuka dan celana panjang abu-abu.

Asano Kengo—sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kusut cemberutnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Ya. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ke Arashiyama dan menjemput si Kurosaki itu pulang. Mengesampingkan semua rasa takutnya; Kengo bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, ketika sebuah kepala jabrik panjang berwarna hitam timbul dari bilik tepat di depan pintu kantornya.

"Oii, kau mau ke mana Kengo?" Suara seorang "gadis" —yang lebih mirip laki-laki— menyapanya dengan tidak ramah.

"AKU HARUS KE SANAAAAA~~~" jawabnya histeris.

"Kau mau ke Arashiyama?" tanya kepala hitam lain dengan rambut bob lurus dari bilik sebelah kanan dengan _gedget_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Kau mau bertemu Yuki-chan~~~? Apa aku boleh ikut?" pertanyaan ketiga berasal dari bilik sebelah kiri. Muncul Kepala berwarna merah dengan kacamata dan liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas gelisah di depan dada dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Seperti wanita mesum.

"Oii Shizuru, hentikan air liur mu itu. Menjijikkan" timpal si gadis tomboy dengan ekspresi nyengir jijik.

"Apa maksudmu? Dasar wanita tidak normal!" si kepala merah tidak terima dengan kepala membesar marah dan senyum iblis.

"KAU YANG TIDAK NORMAL!" si kepala jabrik lebih tidak terima dengan kepala yang lebih besar.

"Ahahaha..." si kepala rambut lurus hanya tertawa garing melihat dua kepala besar saling beradu di depannya.

Yang langsung disambut teriak dari dua kepala super besar, "TIDAK LUCUUU!"

Kengo tiba-tiba muncul dengan tampang suramnya, "Arisawa, Kizuiro, Shizuru... ini benar-benar gawat. Yuki benar-benar dalam masalah. Dia bisa saja mati di sana. Ne...ne... ne... bagaimana ini? BagaiMANA INI? BAGAIMANAAA... HIIAAAAAAA.." menjerit frustasi dihiasi derai air mata.

"BERISSIIIKK"

Dengan geram, kaki si kepala jabrik menginjak rekan konyolnya yang langsung terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"Ka–kau.. kuat.. seperti biasa, Arisawa" ujar Kengo sekarat.

"Sudah sering ku bilang 'kan, jangan bersikap berlebihan di depan Arisawa-san" si kepala rambut lurus berjongkok di depan Kengo yang sekarat dan mencoba menasihati meski sudah terlambat.

Keributan klasik yang selalu menghiasi kantor utama Rakuyo News. Empat sekawan yang tak terpisahkan –Shizuru Honshou, Kizuiro kojima, Mitsuki Arisawa, dan Asano Kengo– dengan alasan tidak masuk akal yang justru membuat mereka menjadi sangat "akrab". Alasan yang sama; yaitu karena merasa pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ne, apa kau yakin akan ke sana sekarang, Kengo?" Mitsuki kembali bertanya setelah kembali pada mode tenangnya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Kengo yakin dan berdiri tegak. "Dan jangan coba menghalangi ku" tambahnya seraya berjalan dengan lagak melambaikan tangan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang malah bertampang cengok.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menghalangi mu?", Mitsuki menanggapi tingkah bodoh temannya itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kau ke sana? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kereta belum bisa menuju Arashiyama"

Langkahnya terhenti. Kengo terdiam tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

Dan kepalanya menoleh menunjukkan tampangnya yang sudah dihiasi derasnya air mata keputusasaan.

"Aku lupa"

Seketika _sweatdrop_ muncul di belakang kepala merah dan kepala rambut lurus, serta satu perempatan di kepala jabrik.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu...<p>

.

**[Pinggiran Barat Kyoto–Arashiyama]**

.

.

Hampir saja ia menabrak orang untuk yang kelima kalinya. Beruntung pandangannya langsung fokus ke depan saat mendengar teguran kasar dari orang yang hampir di tabraknya. Bukan salah pandangannya yang tidak bisa fokus ke depan, tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil untuk ukuran seorang gadis berusia 20 tahunan. Sehingga Yuki perlu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan atau kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang di tengah langkah cepatnya. Dengan helaian rambut hitam kelam panjangnya yang menari seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Bukan. Yuki tidak sedang menari atau semacamnya. Ia hanya sedang sibuk mencari seseorang yang mendadak hilang dari tangkapan visualnya. Pria cosplay yang seharusnya masih ada di depannya saat ia menerima tellphone dari Kengo; mendadak lenyap. Entah jurus apa yang digunakannya, tapi si _Cosplay_ itu sangat ahli melarikan diri. Begitu pikir Yuki.

Sudah hampir 30 menit ia berlarian ke sana kemari di tengah pertokoan ramai Arashiyama. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia melihat keberadaan pria itu. Di tengah deburan napasnya yang memburu lelah, dan saat sebelah tangannya mengusap keringat yang baru saja menetes dari pelipisnya, ketika itu pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap kepala putih jabrik yang baru saja berbelok ke sebuah gang.

Tak menunggu lama, Yuki segera melangkah mengikuti jejak si sosok. Dan saat ia ikut berbelok di gang itu, sepi menyapanya. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Hanya ada dinding-dinding pembatas jalan, tiang listrik, dan seekor kucing yang sempat mengeong sekali. Dia yakin sekali tadi melihat kepala putih itu berbelok ke sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada siapa pun.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian gang tersebut, Yuki memutuskan untuk kembali. Dan pada saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, keterkejutan luar biasa menyapanya. Ia bahkan sampai berjengit mundur dan berteriak kecil. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ditambah suasana gang yang sunyi hampir membuat jantungnya meledak.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa di belakangnya akan ada sosok tinggi yang berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangan terkubur di saku celananya. Raut wajahnya datar dan yang membuat Yuki bisu seketika saat mendapati mata emerald itu menatap tajam tepat ke arahnya.

Bukannya ia takut. Karena ia memang tidak pernah takut pada apa pun. Kecuali pada hantu, mungkin. Tapi pria ini, entahlah, Yuki hanya merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Ketika bola mata emerald itu menatapnya saat pria ini menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan. Mengherankan kenapa mata emerald itu menatapnya seperti itu. Kenapa tatapan-nya seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" suara rendah itu menarik Yuki dari keheranannya. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

Dan Toushiro yakin sekali kalau gadis di depannya ini sedang memperhatikannya dengan cara aneh, lihat saja kepalanya yang sedikit miring itu. Juga tindakannya, kenapa gadis ini masih mengikutinya. Toushiro bahkan lekas meninggalkannya setelah bertemu dengan obsidian ungu milik gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya, setelah merasa seperti... dipermainkan.

_Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?_

_._

"A–aku tidak mengikuti mu. Ta–tapi aku mencari mu"

_Sial. Kenapa aku jadi gagap?_

Walau pandangannya jadi tidak fokus, tapi Yuki yakin sekali kalau pria itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ... berbeda.

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak melihat kau pergi" _Iya, seperti hantu saja._

.

Sorot mata tajam Toushiro melebar, saat pendengaran-nya menangkap suara yang sangat di hafalnya. Suara yang masih terngiang bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya.

_Sial. Kenapa kau juga memiliki suaranya?_

"Bukan urusan mu"

_._

"Hah! Y–yah, memang tidak ada urusannya denganku"

Terkejut dengan tanggapan pria dingin itu, mengembalikan fokus matanya pada emerald tajam yang sekarang jadi terlihat sedikit... sendu.

"Hanya saja aku... belum mengucapkan terima kasih"

.

"Tidak perlu"

_Cukup. Kenapa aku terus menanggapinya?_

_Dia bukan siapa-siapa.  
><em>

.

"Tentu saja perlu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan ku. Sudah seharusnya aku berterima kasih"

_Ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya. Apa dia sedang terlihat...sedih?_

.

"Terserah"

_Berhenti bicara dan cepat pergi dari sini._

Perintah tegas dari dalam dirinya, membuat Toushiro membalikkan badan beranjak pergi.

.

_Tidak. Tunggu!_

Merasa diabaikan, membuat Yuki berujar lantang dengan segera, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak... Cosplay-san" dan menunduk hormat.

.

Langkahnya terhenti. Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah ia mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama asing. Kenapa gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Bukankah seharusnya—

"Toushiro"

_Bukankah seharusnya begitu?_

.

"Eh?"

_Apa katanya tadi?_

Suara pelan pria itu membuat Yuki kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Merasa mungkin saja pendengarannya sedikit terganggu. Dan kini matanya menatap penuh punggung tegap di depannya. Yuki menunggu.

_._

Toushiro menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Berniat menegaskan siapa dirinya._  
><em>

"Toushiro. Itu namaku"

Dan ia menunggu. Entahlah, Toushiro juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia tunggu sampai jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti ia sedang menunggu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Ya, seperti itu. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksinya setelah mendengar namanya. Toushiro merasa perlu untuk memastikannya.

.

"Tou...shiro"

Yuki bergumam pelan. Mengulangi nama itu sekali lagi.

.

Tangannya terkepal dari dalam saku tanpa di sadari Toushiro. Semakin penasaran bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Emeraldnya menyipit; menatap lekat bola mata ungu besar di depannya.

.

"Ah, jadi namamu Toushiro. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya... Toushiro!"

.

Dan kepalan tangannya pun merenggang seketika, dibarengi dengan tatapannya yang meremang nanar. Senyum miris terukir tipis di sudut bibirnya. Menyadari kebodohannya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Pundaknya bergetar pelan. Toushiro tertawa tanpa suara. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Mungkin ini adalah tindakan terbodohnya sepanjang sejarah kejeniusannya.

Tentu saja.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Siapa yang kau harapkan, Toushiro?

Bodoh sekali.

Dan ia pun kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kebisuan. Membiarkan gadis itu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang entah kenapa terasa di dada kirinya.

_Sial. Kenapa ini terasa menyakitkan?_

.

.

Yuki masih menatap kepergian Toushiro sampai punggung itu berbelok keluar dari gang. Meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menoleh atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Yuki masih diam di posisinya tanpa berniat mengejar Toushiro atau ikut meninggalkan tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Hanya dua tempat yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Pertama, matanya masih menatap ujung gang tempat Toushiro menghilang tadi. Dan yang kedua, adalah tempat yang dituju tangan kanannya; yang bergerak pelan meraba dada kirinya. Yang entah kenapa menimbulkan detak aneh di sana. Jantungnya berdebar.

_Ada apa dengan ku?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_"Begitulah rencananya, Soutaichou-dono"  
><em>

_Toushiro memperhatikan gadis Kuchiki yang masih bersimpuh di tatami ruang perkumpulan para kapten di divisi 1. Rukia baru saja mengakhiri penjelasan tentang rencana briliannya kepada komandan tertinggi Gotei 13. Rencana yang membuatnya berani hadir di rapat khusus para kapten ini. Dan Toushiro bisa mendengar jelas saat gadis itu menjelaskan dengan lantang._

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

_Komandan Gotei 13 —Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkuni— kembali mengeluarkan suara khas seraknya yang tegas. Mencoba menguji persentase keberhasilan misi yang diajukan prajurit Divisi 13 ini. _

_"Iya. Saya yakin sekali Soutaichou-dono"_

_Keyakinan kuat terpancar jelas dari mata sang gadis Kuchiki. Menarik mata Toushiro untuk tak melepas pandangannya sedari awal. _

_"Jika saya bisa mengumpulkan semua reiatsu yang dibutuhkan, Kurosaki Ichigo akan bisa kembali mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami-nya. Tentunya saya tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, untuk itu saya membutuhkan persetujuan anda Soutaichou-dono", tambah Rukia kembali meyakinkan komandannya._

_"Kurasa ide ini patut di coba, Yama-jii"_

_Pandangan Rukia beralih saat mendengar kapten divisi 8 —Kyouraku Shunsui— ikut bersuara._

_"Benar. Kurosaki Ichigo sudah banyak berjasa terhadap Seireitei. Bukankah ini saatnya bagi kita untuk membalasnya, Genryusai-sensei"_

_Dan ditambah langsung oleh kaptennya —Ukitake Juushiro— dengan senyum menenangkannya._

_"Lagipula ini bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi Seireitei, jika Kurosaki Ichigo mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya"_

_Apalagi saat Kapten divisi 6 ikut menambahkan opininya, membuat Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya._

_"Nii-sama"_

_Rukia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Nii-sama-nya ikut mendukungnya, walaupun kata-kata dinginnya lebih terdengar seperti hanya ingin memanfaatkan Ichigo._

_"Apa yang anda pikirkan, Soutaichou?"_

_Dan dukungan terakhir datang dari kapten divisi 4 —Unohana Retsu—_

_"Hmm... baiklah_. Aku mengizinkan mu untuk melaksanakan misi ini, Kuchiki Rukia" membuat Yamamoto menetapkan keputusannya  
><em>_

__Dan senyum kelegaan dan bahagia itu langsung terukir di bibir sang gadis bangsawan.__

_ "Tapi aku tidak bisa meminta semua orang untuk menyumbangkan reiatsu mereka. Karena mereka tetap memiliki hak untuk melakukannya atau tidak. Jadi, kau sendiri yang harus menemui mereka dan meminta secara langsung" tambah Sang Komandan._

_"Iya. Saya mengerti" yang langsung ditanggapi tegas oleh si gadis Kuchiki._

_"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan pelaksanaan misi ini kepada Divisi 13. Dan sebagai tambahan, kuserahkan bagian penyelidikan yang akan terus memantau perkembangan misi ini sampai akhir kepada kapten Divisi 10. Hitsugaya Toushirou"_

_Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar namanya di sebut oleh Sang Komandan. Misi penyelidikan yang akan ditanganinya mungkin saja akan menjadi misi yang tidak biasa, dan akan menyita waktunya._

_"Apa kau bisa menanganinya?"_

_"Iya"_

_Tapi, Toushiro tidak pernah menolak perintah._

_"Baiklah, rapat selesai"_

_._

_._

_"Terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan sang kapten jenius. Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di depan Toushiro dan menghalangi jalannya saat akan keluar dari ruang rapat. Membuat Toushiro heran dengan tindakan si gadis Kuchiki._

_"Simpan terima kasih mu, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun", dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Rukia yang masih membungkuk. Namun, suara lantang itu kembali terdengar.  
><em>

_"Kalau begitu. Mohon kerjasamanya, Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Toushiro membuka matanya. Menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah sempat tenggelam dalam memori masa lalunya sesaat. Memori yang entah kenapa kembali terngiang di pikirannya setelah sempat terkubur lama. Ya, setelah sekian lama.

Duduk bersandar di atas sebuah dahan pohon dengan satu lutut yang di tekuk sambil bersedekap lengan di dada. Pose khas sang kapten jenius saat sedang berpikir.

_"Terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_"Ah, jadi namamu Toushiro. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya... Toushiro!"_

Dua kalimat dengan makna yang sama tapi terucap dari dua orang yang berbeda dan di situasi yang berbeda; kembali bergaung di indra pendengarannya. Hanya kalimat sederhana. Ya, hanya kalimat biasa. Tapi mampu mengusik pikiran Sang kapten.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_

_Tentu saja gadis itu bukan dia. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sama? _

_Matanya, bahkan suaranya. Haruskah aku menyelidikinya?_

Alisnya bertaut dalam. Menandakan kerasnya ia berpikir. Bahkan otak jeniusnya mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan jawaban atas situasinya saat ini. Haruskah ia menyelidikinya atau abaikan saja? Karena seberapa kuat pun ia mengelak, kenyataan di depan mata tidak mungkin di abaikan.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah dering terdengar dari Denreishinki di saku celananya. Menghantarkan tangannya untuk merogoh saku lalu menekan tombol tersambung pada alat itu. Suara seseorang menyapanya tepat setelah ia mengarahkan alat itu ke pendengarannya.

**_"Hitsugaya-taichou"_**

"Aa, ada apa Akon?"

**_"Akhirnya tersambung juga. Saya dengar dari Matsumoto Fukutaichou bahwa anda pergi ke dunia manusia sendirian. Apa itu benar?"_**

"Aku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri"

**_"Saya bahkan sama sekali tidak mendapati laporan kepergian anda"_**

"Aku memang segera pergi tanpa melapor"

**_"Begitu. Melewati [1]Dangai tanpa Jigokuchou akan sangat beresiko, Hitsugaya-taichou"_**

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku menguasai _shunpo_ dengan sangat baik"

**_"Yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk para kapten seperti anda. Lalu bagaimana keadaan di sana, apa ada perkembangan? Sepertinya anda sempat menghubungi kami beberapa saat lalu, tapi terputus begitu saja"_**

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Tapi aku memang menghubungi mu untuk menanyakan apakah kau memantau sesuatu di daerah ini selama 24 jam terakhir. Aku mendapati situasi yang sama dengan laporan yang diterima. Para hollow itu menghilang secara misterius"

**_"Hmm... maaf Hitsugaya taichou, tapi kami juga tidak mendeteksi apapun di sini"_**

"Begitu"

**_"Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana?"_**

"Aku akan tetap berada disini sampai mendapatkan petunjuk. Selama itu, aku minta kau untuk memeriksa seluruh data prajurit yang tergabung dalam _Gotei 13_, [2]_Onmitsukidou_, [3]_Kidou Korps_, [4]_Ouzoku Tokumu_ dan juga [5]_Keigun_. Aku ingin kau memeriksa semuanya baik yang senior, yang baru saja bergabung, atau yang sudah mengundurkan diri. Periksa apakah diantara mereka semua ada pemegang Zanpakutou tipe es selain diriku. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

**_"Meretas data rahasia tidaklah sulit bagi saya. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah saya boleh tahu alasannya, Hitsugaya taichou? Kenapa harus Zanpakutou tipe es? Apa anda mencurigai seseorang?"_**

"Akan ku beri tahu setelah kau mendapatkan datanya"

**_"Baiklah. Akan segera saya hubungi setelah mendapatkannya"_**

"Dan satu hal lagi..."

**_"Apa itu?"_**

"Bisa kau kumpulkan semua data dan informasi mengenai _roh_ dan segala hal yang berhubungan atau memberi penjelasan mengenai hal itu"

**_"Untuk...apa?"_**

"Aku membutuhkannya. Akan ku tunggu sampai kau berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya. Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya, Akon"

KLIK

Jarinya menekan tombol merah, mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan perwira ke tiga Divisi 12 itu. Dan ia yakin sekali kalau saat ini Akon pasti sangat bingung dengan permintaannya. Terlebih permintaannya yang terakhir. Toushirou tidak peduli apakah permintaannya itu akan berhubungan dengan misinya atau tidak. Tapi instingnya membuat pilihannya jatuh pada : menyelidikinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pukul 6 sore waktu setempat.

.

Lembayung senja menghiasi langit sore ketika Yuki sampai di penginapannya. Derap langkahnya tak berhenti dan langsung membawanya ke kamar yang telah disewanya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah plastik berisi makan malam yang sempat dibelinya saat dalam perjalanan. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk makan di luar dan lebih memilih membawa makanannya ke penginapan. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke kamarnya, karena tubuhnya yang telah menjerit lelah.

Bagaimana tidak lelah. Sejak pagi ia sudah harus bergegas ke tempat kejadian fenomena es itu untuk penyelidikan. Hampir mengalami kecelakaan maut kalau saja tidak ada seorang pria asing yang menyelamatkannya. Berlarian di seputar pertokoan ramai Arashiyama kalau saja pria asing itu tidak menghilang. Lalu pergi ke stasiun untuk mengecek perbaikan rell yang ternyata baru akan selesai 3-5 hari mendatang. Dan yang terakhir, kembali ke penginapan setelah sebelumnya mampir di sebuah kedai kecil untuk membeli _sushi_ dan _tempura _sebagai makan malam. Yah, menu makan malam yang terpaksa, karena ia malas kalau harus berkeliling lagi mencari.

Ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Yuki.

Setiba di depan pintu kamar benomor 13, segera ia membuka kunci dan bergegas masuk. Berjalan loyo menuju tempat tidur, menaruh bungkusannya di atas meja, dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Astaga, aku seperti kehilangan kaki ku" keluhnya pelan merasakan kakinya yang super pegal.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Napas ditariknya satu-satu perlahan dari posisi tidurnya yang tengkurap. Menikmati setiap hembusan napas yang bisa dihirupnya dengan mata terpejam. Me-rilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku hingga ke tulang. Menyamankan dirinya dengan posisi ini selama beberapa saat. Hingga matanya terbuka.

Yuki membalikkan tubuhnya terlentang dari posisi tengkurapnya. Menarik bantal sebagai alas kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Pikirannya menerawang, bercampur antara lelah dan bingung. Yuki bahkan tidak peduli dengan tempat tidurnya yang akan kotor karena sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya. Banyak hal berputar di kepalanya setelah seharian ini.

_"Anak?"_

_"Maksud nona... apa?"_

_"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengerti maksud mu nona"_

_"Tidak ada siapa pun selain kau sendiri yang berlari seperti mau bunuh diri"_

_"Tidak ada apa pun. Kecuali kau yang berlari seperti orang gila"_

Kalimat demi kalimat itu kembali bergema di otaknya. Mengingatkannya lagi akan peristiwa maut yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. Peristiwa yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi, kalau saja ia tidak melihat anak itu. Ya, anak perempuan yang jelas tertangkap visualnya sedang berjalan ke tengah jalan raya.

_Aku yakin sekali ada anak perempuan di sana_

Tentu saja. Kalau yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah imajinasi, seperti yang orang-orang katakan; tidak mungkin terlihat sejelas itu. Yuki bahkan bisa melihat mata dengan permata putih pucat saat rambut indigo anak itu berkibar tertiup angin, atau kulitnya yang kelewat putih. Semua terlihat nyata, bahkan gaun putih selutut yang dikenakannya.

Tidak mungkin kalau itu hanya halusinasi, lagipula saat itu Yuki sedang tidak berkhayal. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang melihat keberadaannya dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghillang. Anak itu menghilang setelah kecelakaan itu.

Apa dia berhasil menyelamatkan diri?

Atau dia memang... hantu.

"Hah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku kan tidak bisa melihat hantu atau makhluk halus dan semacamnya. Aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu"

Yuki memang tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok transparan yang melayang atau sejenis itu sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin saja dia memang sedang berhalusinasi saja kan!

Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup menghalangi pandangannya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan melupakan kejadian itu. Merasa tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan kejadian tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Karena Yuki adalah seorang yang rasional. Ia sangat percaya bahwa segala hal bisa dijelaskan dan dibuktikan dengan logika. Ya, seperti itu.

_"Kau.."_

Napasnya tertarik tiba-tiba dengan mata yang kembali terbuka lebar ketika sebuah suara kembali bergema. Yuki sempat tersentak ketika suara itu bergaung di pikirannya. Suara rendah yang menyapanya indra pendengarannya siang tadi. Saat seseorang menariknya menghindari maut. Saat seseorang itu terbaring di bawahnya. Saat mata emerald itu tertuju padanya.

Mengingatkan Yuki akan tatapan dalam yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya saat itu. Sorot mata yang mengungkapkan sesuatu, tapi tak di mengertinya. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat mendalam dan sangat dekat. Tatapan yang penuh keterkejutan. Kenapa dia menatap seperti itu? dan Kenapa dia terkejut?

_"Bukan urusanmu" _

Lagi. Kalimat lain kembali bergaung di pikirannya. Kalimat lain yang diucapkan pria itu kepada Yuki saat pertemuan keduanya di gang. Dengan tatapannya yang_—_

_Tidak. Tatapannya berbeda saat itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat dia menyelamatkan ku dari kecelakaan. Cara nya memandang sangat berbeda._

Ya. Yuki sangat menyadari bahwa dua hal itu sesuatu yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi saat pria itu hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Sempat terlihat, meski samar, ada sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Tapi tidak seperti senyuman yang sebenarnya. Senyum kecil yang sekilas tertangkap matanya karena pria itu segera berbalik. Dan juga mata emeraldnya yang menyorotkan sesuatu seperti... kepedihan.

DEG DEG DEG

Desiran itu kembali lagi. Mengirim sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut lebih cepat.

_Lagi? Perasaan ini. Kenapa?_

"Toushirou... apa aku mengenalnya?"

Drrrrrrtttt

Drrrrrrrttttt

Yuki tersadar dari lamunannya. Karena sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel pintar yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Sebuah nama dikenalnya tertera di layar dan dengan segera menggesernya ke tanda hijau. Menerima panggilan.

"Halo"

**_"Ah Yuki, cepat sekali kau mengangkat telpon ku?"_**

"Benarkah?"

**_"Iya. Ini bahkan baru nada panggilan pertama"_**

"Waah, luar biasa. Ini suatu pencapaian"

**_"Ya, kau baru saja memecahkan rekor pengguna ponsel. Selamat!"_**

"Terima kasih"

**_"..."_**

"..."

**_"..."_**

"Jadi_,_ ada apa Mitsuki?" Yuki bangkit dari pembaringannya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengambil bungkusan di atas meja yang tadi dibawanya. Membuka bungkusan lalu mengambil sepotong _sushi_ dari dalam mika. Dan menyantapnya seiring dengan suara Mitsuki di seberang tellphone.

**_"Tidak ada. Tiba-tiba aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan mu"_**

"Tidak biasanya kau menelpon di jam segini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" suaranya terdengar mengulum karena kunyahan _sushi_ di mulutnya.

**_"Ya... kau tahu? banyak hal telah terjadi. Dan semuanya adalah masalah"_**

"Masalah?", tanya Yuki heran sambil melahap _tempura_.

**_"Iya. Ma-sa-lah. Pintu kantor yang jebol, papan nama yang copot, lantai yang terkelupas, dan keributan yang tidak pernah berhenti ini membuat kepala ku pusing"_**

"Hey, apa kau sedang membicarakan Kengo?"

**_"Memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak ada orang lain"_**

"hahaha.. iya aku mengerti"

**_"Kalau kau mengerti, cepatlah pulang. Segera jinakkan dia. Arrrgggh... dia benar-benar membuatku kesal"_**

"Kenapa harus aku?"

**_"Errrr... aku sudah menghajarnya seharian ini. Tapi dia tetap saja berisik merengek tidak jelas. Dia akan diam kalau kau pulang"_**

"Jangan memukulnya terus Mitsuki. Dia bisa mati"

**_"Hah! Apa benar dia bisa mati? Aku tidak percaya"_**

"Memangnya kau pikir dia bukan manusia?"

**_"Tentu saja bukan. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk jadi manusia"_**

"Dia pasti akan kecewa mendengarnya"

**_"Sudahlah. Jadi kapan kau pulang?"_**

"Aku tadi mengecek ke stasiun. Katanya perbaikan rel akan selesai dalam waktu 3-5 hari lagi"

**_"Itu terlalu lama. Kengo benar-benar akan mati di tangan ku"_**

"Kau bilang dia tidak bisa mati?"

**_"Beda ceritanya kalau aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran ku dan menggunakan seluruh kemampuan bela diri ku"_**

"Yah, sepertinya kau harus sedikit menahan diri mu Mitsuki. Lagi pula aku ada pekerjaan di sini"

**_"Mengenai itu... apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus itu?"_**

"Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi kita kan. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja, ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi media kita. Dan aku sangat penasaran dengan fenomena es itu. Akan kubuktikkan bahwa fenomena itu memang bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat"

**_"Tidakkah kau merasa ini akan berbahaya bagimu? Maksudku, tidak ada aku atau si bodoh Kengo yang bersamamu di sana menemanimu"_**

"Kau lebih terdengar seperti Kenggo saat menasehatiku"

**_"APAAAAAA?"_**

"Hahaha,, maaf,, maaf,, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu marah kan. Lagi pula aku ini wartawan. Bukankah bahaya memang sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaan. Lagi pula tidak ada yang berani melukai wartawan, ingat undang-undang pers"

**_"Haaaahh,,, memang tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan mu. Dasar keras kepala!"_**

"Terima kasih"

**_"Itu bukan pujian!... Ah! dan sekarang kau tinggal dimana Yuki?"_**

"Eh.. itu.. aku menyewa kamar di sebuah penginapan"

**"Penginapan? Kau akan berada di sana sampai 5 hari ke depan. Akan tidak aman kalau terus menginap di sana. Kau bisa tinggal di rumah keluarga ku kalau kau mau. Rumah itu kosong, kami hanya menginap di sana ketika berkunjung ke Arashiyama. Walaupun rumah itu kosong, tapi akan ada tetangga yang membantumu jika kau butuh sesuatu. Bilang saja kalau kau sepupuku, Oke!"**

"A_—_aa... baiklah!"

**_"Bagus. Akan kukirim alamat dan juga passwordnya melalui email. Dan jangan sampai kau tidak pergi kesana, mengerti!"_**, perintahnya lagi kelewat tegas.

"Iya"

**_"Yasudah kalau begitu. Selamat malam"_**

Tuuut Tuut

Sambungannya terputus. Juga makan malamnya yang sudah lenyap tertelan ke perutnya. Mengembalikan suasana sunyi di ruangan itu. Ponsel pintarnya sudah berada di tempat tidur lagi, tergeletak begitu saja. Yuki bahkan masih diam di posisinya yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Pikirannya menerawang tentang perkataan Mitsuki yang berdengung di telinganya. Yang sempat membersitkan rasa hangat di hatinya sampai membuatnya gugup.

Sepupu?

Bukankah itu artinya saudara. Walaupun hanya berpura-pura. Walaupun para tetangganya nanti tidak akan percaya. Walaupun Mitsuki sendiri hanya bercanda sekalipun. Tapi perkataan itu tetap membuatnya senang. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya membuatnya lupa sesaat tentang hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Mitsuki kembali memberi arti di kehidupan Yuki, setelah menjadi teman wanita pertamanya.

Yah, walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti wanita. Lebih terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang terjebak di tubuh seorang gadis. Kekuatannya bahkan bisa menumbangkan 10 orang pria dengan tangan kosong, di awal pertemuannya dengan Yuki. Dia juga selalu berbicara seperti laki-laki. Tapi, Mitsuki Arisawa tetap teman berharganya.

Senyum tersemat di bibir Yuki, membuat pikirannya yang sempat dibuat bingung dengan situasinya; menjadi lebih tenang. Ia beringsut merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Menyamankan tubuhnya di pembaringan, dengan memandang langit-langit kamar penginapannya. Mungkin tawaran Mitsuki bisa di pertimbangkan, sekaligus bisa menghemat biaya pengeluarannya di sini.

Matanya mulai meredup, merasakan kantuk yang mulai menghinggapinya. Mungkin bawaan dari tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai menggelap. Menenggelamkan obsidian ungunya di balik kelopak matanya. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Yuki jatuh tertidur.

Keheningan malam dan suara deru napas pelan Yuki menghiasi kamar itu. Menandakan ia sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan cahaya redup dari lampu meja. Dan angin yang berhembus pelan memasuki ruangan; mengibarkan tirai jendela kamar di samping tempat tidur. Disertai dengan embun putih yang turut berhembus searah angin, menurunkan suhu ruangan itu seketika.

Embun putih yang mulai berkumpul di satu tempat. Tepat di sisi tempat tidur gadis itu. Yang lambat laut berganti dengan sesosok berbusana putih dengan helaian rambut putih yang menjuntai di punggungnya. Mengamati dingin keadaan Yuki yang terlelap beberapa saat.

Sampai tangan seputih salju itu bergerak pelan mengarah kebagian atas tubuh Yuki. Menyentuhkan pelan ujung jarinya yang putih ke dahi gadis itu beberapa saat. Dan akibat sentuhan kecil itu, mengakibatkan helaian rambut hitam Yuki di sekitaran dahinya mengkristal terselimuti es. Kemudian menarik tangannya kembali dengan tempo yang sama lambatnya.

Dahi Yuki sempat berkerut, mungkin karena hawa dingin yang mulai dirasakannya. Disusul dengan melenyapnya sosok itu sama seperti kehadirannya. Hilang terbawa oleh angin.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ugh.."

Yuki mengerutkan dahinya ketika pusing hebat tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat, dan merasa kesulitan untuk membukanya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat seolah ada sesuatu yang bergelantung di sana. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan barang satu jaripun.

"_—_ma"

Sebuah suara samar menyapanya. Tidak jelas seperti apa, karena Yuki masih beruasaha mengembalikkan kesadaraannya.

"_—_ya...ma"

Kembali suara itu terdengar bergema tidak jelas. Sangat samar seperti tertiup angin. Dan kepalanya yang terasa berat ini menyulitkan Yuki untuk mengenali suara itu.

"_—_a...sama"

Pendengarannya mulai membaik ketika suara samar itu kembali berbicara lebih jelas. Tapi masih terdengar bergaung. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha mengangkat kelopak matanya sampai alisnya berkerut dalam.

"_—_ya... sama"

Suara itu terus bergema seolah sedang memanggilnya. Yang ia yakini suara itu adalah milik seorang perempuan yang terdengar lembut. Mungkinkah Mitsuki?

Tapi, _sama_? _sama_ siapa?

Cahaya mulai memasuki relung matanya, ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya sedikit-demi-sedikit. Dan atap putih yang sangat luas langsung menyapa penglihatannya.

Menyadari kejanggalan di sekitarnya, pandangannya beralih ke sisi sebelah kanan berniat memeriksa situasi. Tapi yang ditemuinya justru sosok wanita cantik ber-_furisode_[6] putih tengah duduk bersimpuh. Senyum di wajah seputih saljunya ditambah rambut putihnya yang panjang dan sebuah jepitan perunggu tersemat di rambutnya, benar menyempurnakan raut cantik sosok itu.

Yuki bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok wanita itu. Betapa ia mengagumi siluit cantik dari paras wanita itu. Namun, seketika kulitnya meremang setelah menyadari siapa sosok wanita yang kini tengah bersimpuh di depannya. Mata nya melebar ketika menangkap pemandangan yang tersuguh di belakang wanita itu; yang baru di sadarinya.

Sebuah pemandangan padang salju luas yang terhampar putih tak berujung. Sebuah tempat yang pernah di datanginya sekali dalam mimpi, dan kini Yuki kembali lagi menjejakkan dirinya. Entah bagaimana.

_Tidak...mungkin_

Seketika senyum cantik wanita itu pudar ketika melihat Yuki mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. Yuki beringsut mundur menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi wanita itu. Dan pusing berat kembali menghantam kuat kepalanya.

"Rukia-sama"

Dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

[1]Dangai : Dimensi yang terletak diantara dunia manusia dan Soul Society

[2]Onmitsukidou : Badan militer Soul Society yang beroperasi secara rahasia

[3]Kidou Korps : Pasukan ahli Kidou yang masih di bawah naungan Gotei 13

[4]Ouzoku Tokumu : Pasukan pelindung yang melindungi keluarga kerajaan

[5]Keigun : Pasukan penghukum di bawah perintah khusus Central 46

[6]furisode : kimono wanita yang memiliki lengan panjang menjuntai sampai kaki

.

Untuk penampilan Shizuru Honshou, Kizuiro kojima, Mitsuki Arisawa, dan Asano Kengo... pasti udah bisa ngebayangin donk gimana mereka. Yup, penampilan mereka persis sama dengan Chizuru Honshou, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan Asano Keigo. Tapi penampilan yang baru setelah dua tahun ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, jadi kelihatan dewasa. Karena disini mereka berusia 20 tahunan.

.

Untuk yang belum nyambung kenapa Mitsuki malah mau ngirim password bukannya kunci rumah. Itu karena rumahnya hanya berupa flat yang pintunya dilindungi PW bukan kunci manual. Oke!

.

Untuk penampakan anak perempuan yang dilihat Yuki di jalan, kalian bisa bayangin penampilannya mirip Hanabi Hyuga di naruto. penampilan dengan rambut panjang dan sejumput poni di tengah dahinya. juga matanya yang putih. mirip-mirip lah.

.

Dan yang terakhir, apakah ada yang tahu siapa sosok wanita cantik ber-furisode putih itu?

.

Yup,, kalau tahu silahkan jawab melalui review hehe...

gak harus itu kok, bisa juga berupa pertanyaan atau penjelasan lebih bagi yang masih bingung.

yah pokoknya semakin banyak review, maka semakin cepat saya update. hohoho

.

.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca

dan sampai jumpa di chappy berikutnya... pay pay

**Yuki Sharaa**


	5. Emerald and Amethyst Part II

.

**mira cahya 1 **: Wah.. wah analisis yang bagus mira-chan. Jawabannya betul, itu memang shirayuki. jadi Yuki udah 2x ketemu shirayuki dalam mimpi. Nah, untuk rukianya, Yuki memang memiliki kemiripan dengan rukia. Tapi masih belum bisa di pastikan apakah yuki benar-benar rukia atau bukan. itu jadi tugas terberat hitsu di tengah kebimbangannya. fufufufu... Untuk misi nya rukia sama hitsu, itu hanya flashback di memori nya hitsu. nanti bakal ada petunjuk2. So, ikutin terus ceritanya... oya, terima kasih juga untuk dukungan langsungnya mira-chan... beneran jadi mood buster aku untuk nyelesain fic ini... selmat membaca chappy 5...

**Ana cii Bunny : **Hey,, kamu kemana aja ana-chan, kenapa baru muncul di chappy 4?... tapi gpp, yang penting terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Untuk 'Kengo', dia bukan OC atau typo. Namanya memang benar Asano Kengo —dibaca : Keng-go. Dia memang Keigo yang terlahir kembali. aku ganti nama depannya karena logikanya, gak mungkin dia punya nama serupa setelah reinkarnasi. Tapi marganya tetep Asano, juga kelakuan berisiknya mirip banget Keigo. hehe semoga kamu gak bingung dengan penjelasan ku... selamat membaca chappy 5...

**zera** : Terima kasih banyak zera-chan,,, iya gpp kok, aku tetep seneng karena kamu udah review. chappy 5 udah update nih,,, selamat membaca ya... semoga kamu suka

**thathaa** : Hai lagi juga thathaa... ni chapter 5 nya... selamat membaca ya!

**Uki-Uki** : Selamat datang Uki-uki-san,,, terima kasih sudah mampir. saya updatenya gak pake lama kok... ni buktinya chapter 5 udah siap.. selamat menikmati,, mampir lagi ya!

**Haruka-chan** : senengnya Haruka-chan mampir lagi... walaupun jadi versi keigo.. hehe tapi gpp. dan jwaban kamu benar. itu memang sirayuki. hmm, ini aku udah update... selamat membaca

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow di chapter2 sebelumnya :

_│mira cahya 1│Ana cii Bunny│sherrysakura99 │Haruka-chan │virgo24 │thathaa │ing-chan │zera │Uki-Uki │dan juga untuk para silent reader di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca │_

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>**

**(Metensarkosi belong to Yuki Sharaa)**

**(Bleach belong to Tite Kubo)**

.

.

Emerald and Amethyst Part II

.

*Hollow Appearence*

.

.

*...*

* * *

><p>Memikirkan sebuah strategi untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus, sudah menjadi keseharian Toushiro sebagai anggota sekaligus kapten dari Squad Investigasi dan Spionase, Divisi 10. Dibantu dengan otak jeniusnya, tak ada satu pun kasus yang luput dari penyelidikannya. Bahkan mantan Komandan Gotei 13 terdahulu —Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkuni— selalu memuji kinerjanya yang cepat dan akurat.<p>

Toushiro selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dengan atau tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Termasuk kasus yang sedang ditanganinya saat ini. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan melihat seorang kapten yang turun langsung tanpa didampingi. Tapi, kehilangan 20 bawahannya, membuat sang kapten harus bertindak waspada.

Berdiri tenang di atas jembatan **Tokugetsukyo** (tempat awal ia menginjakkan kaki di Arashiyama), dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan yang tenggelam ke dalam lengan Shihakusou-nya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Sang kapten sedang berkonsentrasi memusatkan tekanan roh-nya. Ia sedang mencoba memancing hollow dengan reiatsu.

Selama ini, Toushiro terus menekan kekuatan roh-nya untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya selama penyelidikan. Dengan alasan itu pula, tidak ada satu pun hollow yang mendekatinya. Berhubung karena tidak ada petunjuk lain yang didapatnya, tercetuslah rencana untuk memancing hollow dengan reiatsu. Dan kalau dugaannya benar, maka "sesuatu" yang menjadi dalang dari kasus ini pun akan ikut menampakkan dirinya; ikut terpancing oleh reiatsu-nya.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang turut mengibarkan _haori_ kapten berlambang 10; miliknya. Toushiro menunggu dalam diam dengan zanpakutou yang terselempang di punggungnya. Hening, tidak ada satu pun pergerakan yang dirasakannya.

Ziiiiiing

Matanya terbuka, dengan sebuah tekanan roh yang terdeteksi.

"Akhirnya", gumamnya datar tepat sebelum sebuah tangan besar berwarna hitam muncul tiba-tiba, dan mengarah cepat padanya dari arah belakang. Yang sedetik kemudian, tangan hitam itu pun hanya menggenggam udara kosong.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, _shunpo_ telah memindahkan posisi Toushiro tepat di belakang kepala hollow yang menyerangnya. Melihat tingkah hollow yang kebingungan mencari sosoknya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Ya ampun, memancing hollow rendah seperti ini bahkan harus menggunakan reiatsu seorang kapten"

Komentar Toushiro memperhatikan bentuk hollow itu yang lebih mirip kolaborasi antara kucing dan anjing (cat and dog). Punya dua kepala tapi masih kebingungan mencari buruannya.

"Aku di sini, bodoh!", panggilnya seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya lurus ke depan; bersiap untuk [1]_soukatsui_.

Namun, tiba-tiba dua kepala hollow itu berhenti bergerak gelisah. Pandangan ke empat matanya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Yang membuat Toushiro mengernyit heran dan turut mengarahkan pandangannya searah dengan kepala hollow yang masih membelakanginya ini. Tepat ke arah sumber cahaya; pemukiman.

_Apa yang sedang di lihatnya?_

Namun sayang, saat pandangannya kembali beralih pada hollow yang masih diam di posisinya, tepat setelahnya, hollow itu lenyap..._Sial_...

Ia kecolongan. Membuatnya harus menggunakan _shunpo_ untuk kedua kalinya, mengejar hollow itu. Setidaknya, jangan sampai ia kehilangan buruannya lagi.

.

.

*...*

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"Rukia-sama"_

.

Amethyst-nya terbelalak dari yang semula terpejam, dengan napas yang ditarik dalam-dalam. Yuki bangkit tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Duduk tersentak dengan posisi tubuh kaku dan wajah pasi, seperti jasad tanpa darah. Napasnya memburu cepat dengan tarikan napas pendek. Manik ungunya bergerak liar mengitari ruangan, mencari-cari sosok wanita cantik misterius yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, kelegaan luar biasa menghinggapi dirinya. Wanita itu tidak ada, dan Yuki pun sudah kembali ke kamar penginapannya; bukan tempat antah berantah tak dikenalnya. Itu berarti yang tadi dilihatnya, semuanya hanya mimpi. Yah syukurlah, walaupun aneh. Ia telah mengalami mimpi yang sama selama dua malam berturut-turut. Atau mungkin sejak ia menginap di kamar ini.

Apa mungkin kutukan kamar nomor 13 itu benar? Apa Yuki baru saja mengalami teror hantu wanita? Apa dia mati dibunuh di kamar ini? Apa dia diperkosa?

Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya. Yang langsung kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tangannya dengan segera memijat keningnya bermaksud mengurangi rasa pening. Tapi bukan pusingnya yang berkurang, telapak tangannya justru meraba sesuatu yang dingin dan berkristal di kepalanya.

Mata yang sempat terpejam itu pun kembali terbuka. Menampakkan manik ungunya yang keheranan. Tangannya kembali bergerak turun perlahan diiringi degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba cepat. Penasaran juga gugup.

Dan Yuki pun menahan napasnya seketika melihat apa yang berada di telapak tangannya. Kristal es tipis dengan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang ikut rontok. Mata nya terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaaaaa...", jeritnya kaget sambil mengipas-ngibaskan tangannya pada puncak kepalanya yang masih terdapat kristal es lain. Berusaha menyingkirkan apa pun itu.

Sambil beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala tempat tidur. Dapat dirasakan tangannya yang bergetar meremas sprei putih alas tidurnya, dan es tipis yang mulai mencair mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa ada es di kepala ku? _

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

Kebingungan hebat benar-benar melandanya saat ini. Dan ketika ia masih berada di tengah lamunannya.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrtttt

"Aah!", kembali Yuki tersentak mendapati ponselnya bergetar.

Diambilnya ponsel yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya dengan napas yang masih memburu kaget. Melihat bahwa ada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sebuah email baru saja diterimanya. Jarinya begerak menggeser layar pada ponsel untuk membuka pesan. Menampilkan pesan singkat yang berisi sebuah alamat dan kode acak. Namun, kelegaan nya tidaklah permanen.

Mengamati dalam diam. Yang membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Sangat hening, Yuki bahkan bisa mendengar setiap tarikan napasnya. Tatapannya kosong, karena sesuatu yang janggal kembali dirasakannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan pundak dan dadanya, membuat tarikan napasnya semakin lama semakin berat. Yuki tidak bergeming, saat menangkap sesuatu mendekat ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang sangat besar muncul tiba-tiba dari dinding tepat di belakang kepalanya.

Matanya membulat saat di rasakan sebuah tangan bergerak seolah ingin menggapainya dari arah belakang. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, dan ketika itu manik ungu bulatnya menangkap sebuah tangan hitam besar bergerak ke arahnya. Dan dua kepala kucing dan anjing berukuran besar dengan liur yang terus menetes dari deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya; turut muncul dari balik dinding.

Yuki dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundurnya di tengah keterkejutannya. Gerak refleks yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Diikuti dengan pergerakan sosok raksasa itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menampilkan sosok utuh makhluk itu, yang ternyata dua kepala hewan bertopeng putih itu berasal dari satu tubuh dengan sebuah lubang di bagian dada.

_Makhluk apa itu?_

Yuki tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Campur aduk antara terkejut, heran, dan juga takjub. Sesuatu di luar nalar kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Yuki, visualnya menangkap sosok moster raksasa secara langsung. Tak pelak, rasa gemetar lolos dari tubuhnya.

Yuki sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ketika keempat mata monster itu menatapnya lapar. Ia hanya duduk lemas menahan napas di atas lantai ketika tangan raksasa itu kembali bergerak untuk menangkapnya.

"Akh", pekiknya tertahan saat tangan raksasa itu berhasil mencengkeramnya kuat.

Lantai tak lagi dirasakannya saat tubuhnya terangkat melayang mendekati tubuh raksasa di hadapannya. Dua kepala monsters itu sibuk berebut satu sama lain untuk menyantapnya.

"Kh.. le—paskan... aku"

Dengan tenaga semampunya, Yuki berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang monster. Kedua tangannya ikut terkubur dalam genggaman tangan sang monster, sehingga hanya ke dua kakinya saja yang sibuk memberontak dengan menendang-nendang bebas di udara.

Namun sia-sia, tangan monster itu memeluknya begitu erat, hampir meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Paru-parunya pun mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Napasnya sesak dan membuatnya semakin lemas. Perlawanannya pun melemah, seiring tubuhnya yang semakin mendekati dua kepala yang menatapnya garang.

Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika monster itu mulai membuka kedua mulutnya memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang mampu mengoyak apa pun. Cengkeraman tangan itu semakin membawanya mendekati rahang-rahang lapar sang monster. Menyaksikan secara langsung detik-detik menjelang maut menjemputnya.

_ Jika... _

_jika seperti ini..._

_Aku..._

_Aku akan..._

_...mati..._

.

.

.

"Hado no Yon... Byakurai"[2]

Sebuah kilatan petir menyambar lurus menembus salah satu kepala sang monster. Seketika topeng yang melekat di kepalanya retak dan musnah. Kehilangan satu kepala membuat sang monster berteriak dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Makhluk itu mengamuk dengan menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding berulang kali, sehingga cengkeraman tangannya pada Yuki merenggang dan lepas.

Yuki terlempar sejauh 2 meter kemudian berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu lemari di kamarnya dan jatuh terduduk. Ia mulai terbatuk karena udara kembali memasuki rongga paru-parunya, dan dapat dirasakan kebas pada punggungnya yang terbentur. Penglihatannya kabur ketika pandangannya kembali pada sosok raksasa di hadapannya.

Sang monster masih mengamuk membabi buta ketika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan sang monster dalam sekejap. Yuki tercengang saat menyadari siapa sosok pria yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Ia kenal siapa pria itu, bahkan kostum yang dipakainya saat ini.

_Pria ini... Toushiro!_

"Ya ampun, harusnya aku yang marah saat kau pergi meninggalkanku"

Ujar Toushiro dingin dengan tampang datarnya menghadapi sang monster yang saat ini menatapnya dengan murka. Sang moster terus menggeram marah dengan hembusan napas kuat keluar dari hidungnya. Kini tinggal kepala anjing yang tersisa sekaligus yang terbesar. Namun hanya sebesar kepala semut bagi sang kapten.

Saat tangan raksasa itu kembali menyerangnya dari atas, Toushiro masih bergeming. Yuki menahan napasnya seketika saat tangan raksasa itu hendak menindih tubuh Toushiro. Namun, sepersekian detik sebelum tangan raksasa itu menyentuh lantai, tubuh Toushiro lenyap di susul dengan bunyi berdebum keras. _Shunpo_ membawa sang kapten muncul kembali tepat di depan kepala anjing sang monster. Toushiro bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan zanpakutou dari sarungnya, cukup dengan satu jari telunjuknya yang diacungkan lurus menempel ke dahi sang monster.

"Byakurai"

Kilatan listrik kembali menyambar kepala monters dari jarak dekat. Tak pelak langsung menghancurkan topeng beserta kepala anjingnya. Bahkan sang monster tak mampu menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya raksasanya perlahan lenyap menguap menjadi asap hitam.

.

.

Yuki masih mematung di posisinya menyaksikan monster itu lenyap dengan Toushiro yang tetap berdiri membelakanginya. Dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, saat Toushiro membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Lalu berhenti dan berlutut tepat di hadapannya.

Toushiro memperhatikan gadis yang terlihat sangat terkejut di hadapannya. Tatapan datarnya kembali menelisik wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bertanya dalam hati, kenapa hollow itu sampai menyerang sang gadis. Apa karena reiatsu 'kah?

Sedangkan manik ungu milik Yuki pun turut menatap heran sosok Toushiro yang mampu melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti yang terekam di matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap? Bagaimana ia mampu mengalahkan monster itu hanya dengan satu jari?

Emerald teduh kembali bertemu dengan Amethyst kelam. Seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan baru, setiap kali mereka bertemu hanya akan di habiskan dengan saling diam dan saling tatap.

Sampai beberapa detik, hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai buka suara.

"Toushiro"

Emerald Toushiro membulat seketika mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya pelan.

_Dia... bisa melihatku?_

Karena mustahil bagi manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki reiatsu, mampu melihat wujud seorang shinigami.

_Tapi... dia... ?_

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya seorang manusia mampu melihatnya seperti ini. Tangan Toushiro bergerak merogoh lengan shihakkuso-nya, megeluarkan sebuah benda mirip pena dengan tombol bulat —berwarna hijau bercorak putih— di bagian atas. Sebuah [3]_Kiokuchikan. _Diarahkannya benda itu hingga tepat berada di depan kedua manik ungu gadis itu. Dan saat mata Amethyst itu terfokus pada benda di genggamannya, Toushiro menekan tombol hijau itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Seketika sebuah flash light muncul dan menghisap kesadaran Yuki. Tubuhnya merosot turun yang dengan segera di tahan oleh sebelah tangan Toushiro. Sang kapten bergerak mendekat kemudian menyelipkan tangan lainnya pada perpotongan kaki gadis itu. Emerald-nya masih belum melepas pandangan pada wajah tidur Yuki ketika ia mulai membopong tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya dan berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur. Sampai Toushiro ikut membungkuk ketika ia mulai membaringkan tubuh Yuki perlahan, matanya masih belum melepas pandangannya.

Lama ia terdiam, mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang membungkuk di atas tubuh gadis itu. Menghadapkan emeraldnya langsung pada amethyst yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menelusuri lekuk wajah itu seolah mengembalikan sosok lain dalam ingatannya. Gadis ini sungguh mencermikan sosok yang begitu di hafalnya.

Sungguh. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Terlukis jelas di matanya dalam sorot redup nan rapuh, meninggalkan kesan dingin yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Namun, bolehkah ia seperti ini. Memperlakukan gadis tak dikenalnya ini sebagai sosok yang dirindukannya. Walaupun mereka begitu sama, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama untuk percaya bahwa sosok itu telah kembali dalam wujud lain. Tidakkah ini sebuah kesalahan.

Toushiro beringsut menjauhkan diri; menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Yuki yang masih tertidur. Hingga visualnya menangkap sebuah ponsel dengan layar yang menyala tergeletak di samping pembaringan Yuki. Diraihnya ponsel itu lalu menatap layar menyala itu sekilas dan kembali pada gadis yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Tatapannya kembali datar. Dengan sebuah keputusan kuat di hatinya. Toushiro akan mencari tahu, apakah ini sebuah kesalahan atau bukan.

.

.

*...*

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Institute Penelitian dan Pengembangan—Divisi 12]<strong>

.

.

TAK TAK TAK TAK

Jemari Akon dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard mengetikkan berbagai data dan kode rahasia. Matanya fokus pada layar besar di hadapannya yang menampilkan berbagai informasi rahasia dari seluruh penghuni Seireitei. Sudah lebih dari 10 jam ia duduk di kursinya, sibuk meretas data dengan konsentrasi yang tak teralihkan. Sebenarnya, ini waktu yang lumayan lama bagi seseorang yang menjabat sebagai perwira ke-3 Divisi 12 sekaligus Wakil-Presiden Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Shinigami.

Namun, sejak 5 jam yang lalu, Akon mulai kesulitan meretas data. Dibantu oleh beberapa bawahannya di laboratorium, berbagai hal sudah dicobanya, namun tetap gagal.

"Oii Rin, pergilah dan buatkan kami ocha. Di sini tegang sekali" Hiyosu menoleh ke belakang dengan mata melototnya dan deretan gigi-gigi besarnya; seperti biasa.

"Ke—kenapa harus aku?" ditanggapi dengan kikuk oleh Rin yang masih sibuk mengunyah biskuit manis miliknya.

"Karena kau terus saja mengunyah kue mu itu"

Rin memandang sejenak kue-kuenya, lalu beralih pada Hiyosu yang duduk di atas kursi. "Itu karena... kue ini sangat enak"

"Aku tidak tanya, bodoh"

"Ah, datanya masuk" seru Rin tiba-tiba mengabaikan perkataan Hiyosu.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu tampilkan di layar, Rin", perintah Hiyosu yang langsung ditanggapi Rin cepat, "Baik"

Sebuah layar utama berukuran besar mulai menampilkan data-data lengkap keanggotaan shinigami.

"Kuchiki itu benar-benar ketat. Kita sampai memakan waktu 5 jam untuk membajaknya", komentar Hiyosu sambil memandang layar yang belum berhenti menampilkan data. "Hey, Akon. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian setelah melihat Akon yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Menyusup" jawabnya singkat dan membuat Hiyosu dan Rin saling pandang.

"Keanggotaan baru?" tanya Hiyosu heran mengintip layar monitor dari balik tubuh Akon. "Kalau yang seperti itu, untuk apa menyusup. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah dari [4]_Shinou Reijutsuin _bukan?"

Benar. Kalau hanya untuk keanggotaan shinigami baru, Akademi Shinou pasti punya data lengkapnya.

"Aku bukan sedang melacak shinigami, tapi pelayan"

"Hah, pelayan?", ucap Hiyosu dan Rin bersamaan.

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda dua kepala yang berbeda bentuk itu, sebuah dering panggilan berbunyi dari salah satu alat komunikasi laboratorium. Akon dengan segera menekan tombol menerima panggilan, disusul sahutan dari seberang.

**_"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya, Akon"_**

"Anda tepat waktu, Hitsugaya-taichou"

**_"Jadi, bagaimana?"_**

"Saya sudah memeriksa seluruh data para shinigami, sesuai permintaan anda. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki zanpakutou bertipe es"

**_"Begitu"_**

"Tapi, ada hal lain yang saya temukan"

**_"Jelaskan"_**

"Ini mengenai Keluarga Kuchiki. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa sebulan terakhir ini, seluruh divisi melakukan perekrutan pasukan baru dengan skala besar. Tapi berbeda untuk Divisi 6. Kami butuh waktu 5 jam untuk membajak data keanggotaan baru mereka. Setelahnya, saya menemukan ada perbedaan di sana. Ada beberapa shinigami pemula yang tidak ber-zanpakutou, beralih menjadi pelayan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Tidak seperti _Ouzoku Tokumu, _mereka hanya menjadi pelayan biasa di sana. Tidak biasanya terjadi hal seperti ini. Apakah saya perlu menyelidiki mereka juga, Hitsugaya taichou?"

**_"Mengenai itu, ku serahkan padamu, Akon. Kau bisa memantaunya terus. Mencurigai seseorang yang bahkan tidak bersenjata, memang sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Tapi jika kau menemui sesuatu yang mencurigakan, pelajarilah lebih lanjut"_**

"Baiklah. Jika itu memang harus"

**_"Lalu apakah kau sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi mengenai roh, yang kuminta?"_**

"Ah! Mengenai hal itu, sepertinya akan kembali memakan waktu Hitsugaya taichou. Karena data lengkap yang anda perlukan sangat banyak, saya pun harus kembali meretas Perpustakaan Besar Seireitei di divisi 5. Saya harap anda masih bisa menunggu, akan saya kirim dalam bentuk [5]_Dai-rei Shokairou_ segera"

**_"Aa.. ku serahkan padamu"_**

Tuuuuut

Sambungan terputus. Menyisakan keheningan di antara ketiga bawahan Mayuri Kurotsuchi itu.

"Ya ampun, dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan alasannya"

Akon yang pertama membuka suara, mengomentari perintah penuh teka-teki yang baru saja di terimanya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou memang selalu misterius" ditambah ujaran Hiyosu dengan tampang yang dibuat serius.

"Mungkin dia lupa"... krauss krauss...

Akon dan Hiyosu menoleh heran bersamaan mendengar tanggapan terakhir dari Rin disertai suara renyah kunyahannya.

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaan mu, Rin" ujar Akon lalu kembali menghadap komputernya.

"Iya. Kau tidak perlu ikut berkomentar" begitu juga dengan Hiyosu yang kembali pada kursinya.

Rin pun ikut berbalik lesu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan mengeluh pelan,

"Kenapa lagi-lagi aku?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Toushiro masih menatap _denreishinki_nya dalam diam. Beberapa saat lalu sambungannya dengan Institute Penelitian dan Pengembangan baru saja di putusnya. Namun perkataan Akon masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya.

_"Ada beberapa shinigami pemula yang tidak ber-zanpakutou, beralih menjadi pelayan keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki" _

_"Tidak seperti Ouzoku Tokumu, mereka hanya menjadi pelayan biasa di sana"_

Semakin banyak teka-teki yang bermunculan, membuatnya merasa seperti berada dalam sebuah labirin. Setidaknya ia harus bisa memilih antara jalan buntu dan jalan yang menghubungkannya pada pintu keluar. Tapi, informasi yang diberikan Akon dan juga kemunculan gadis misterius itu. Manakah diantaranya yang merupakan jalan buntu, dan mana yang merupakan jalan keluar.

Sang fajar perlahan bangkit dari singgasananya, membiaskan warna jingga lembut yang terlihat kontras dengan biru kelam yang mulai memudar tergantikan. Duduk tenang di atas atap sebuah bangunan, emeraldnya beralih menatap matahari terbit yang seolah bangkit menantangnya.

Benar. Jika memang ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus dipilih, bukan kah ia bisa mencoba semua jalan yang mungkin bisa di laluinya. Itu tantangannya.

_Kuchiki_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Kuchiki Manshion]**

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Renji?"

Sepasang kaki terbalut _tabi_ tanpa _waraji_, berderap pelan di atas_ tatami _koridor Istana Kuchiki. Disusul oleh sepasang kaki lain dengan _tabi_ serupa namun jauh lebih murahan, melangkah pelan mengiringi di belakang langkah sang kapten.

"Eh! Ah! itu... ya... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kuchiki-taichou"

Dengan kecerdasan yang sangat standar, tidak memungkinkan Renji untuk menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan sindiran kaptennya. Yang dengan bodohnya masih berjalan di belakang Byakuya.

"Kenapa... kau berjalan di belakang ku?"

Byakuya kembali mengulangi pertanyaan tersamarnya dengan maksud yang lebih sederhana. Agar otak bodoh Renji mampu memahami sindiran tak langsung yang di berikannya.

"Ah! Itu karena fukutaichou memang selalu berjalan di belakang kap—", maksud Renji ingin memberi penjelasan, namun ucapannya terpotong seketika tiba-tiba Byakuya berhenti dan menoleh pelan ke belakang. Memperlihatkan tatapan aristokrat-nya yang tajam juga menusuk.

Memang dasar dungu. Tentu saja Byakuya tidak butuh penjelasan bodoh seperti itu kan Renji?

"Kenapa... kau mengikuti ku?"

Ke-**dungu**-an fukutaichou-nya memaksa Byakuya harus memberikan ultimatum ketiga. Ya. Maksudnya untuk apa Renji mengikutinya terus sampai ke Mashion.

"Bu—bukannya... seharusnya memang begitu"

Renji gagap. Ia terintimidasi oleh tatapan menusuk Byakuya. Menyadarkannya kalau kaptennya ini sedang mengusirnya secara tidak langsung.

"Pergilah! Kunjungan mu tidak dibutuhkan", ujar Byakuya frontal lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkah dengan raut tanpa ekspresi-nya.

"Heeee! Kuchiki-taichou... aku baru saja datang untuk berkunjung. Kenapa kau sudah mengusirku?"

Renji mencelos dan berusaha mencari alasan agar tidak segera beranjak dari istana Kuchiki. Tujuannya belum tercapai. Ia kembali berusaha menyamai langkahnya di belakang sang kapten.

Yang kembali ditanggapi dingin dan sinis dari Pemimpin Klan Kuchiki itu, "Urusi saja laporan-mu, Renji"

"Hmm... dia benar-benar mengusirku", gumam Renji pelan.

Beberapa orang dengan seragam pelayan resmi Manshion Kuchiki segera bejejer dan menunduk hormat, menyambut kedatangan Sang Lord Kuchiki.

"Okaeri nasai, Byakuya-sama"

Sapa mereka kompak ketika Byakuya melintas angkuh dengan tatapan datarnya. Disusul Renji beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Okaeri nasai, Abarai-sama"

Renji yang baru saja melewati deretan para pelayan yang masih menunduk hormat, sekilas menoleh pada beberapa pelayan yang tak dikenalnya. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang terlihat masih sangat muda; seperti remaja berusia 15 tahun. Ia memakai shihakuso standar yang di rangkap dengan seragam putih khas pelayan Kuchiki. Matanya unik, dengan dua manik yang berbeda warna; violet tua dan merah.

Dan pandangan Renji beralih saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertinggal jauh dari Byakuya. Segera saja ia pergi mengejar ketinggalannya, meninggalkan para pelayan yang masih menunduk. Di latarbelakangi oleh tatapan seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sempat diperhatikannya tadi, disambung dengan sebuah senyum misterius sang pelayan yang semakin menjauh.

"Are... Jadi benar anda merekrut shinigami sebagai pelayan, Kuchiki-taichou" tanya Renji setelah kembali menyamai langkah di belakang kaptennya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Memang bukan sih!... hm"

Langkah Renji terhenti, setelah melewati satu tikungan di ujung koridor. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terus berjalan lurus; menghiraukannya. Matanya tertuju pada satu-satunya ruangan di ujung koridor dengan menghadapkan dirinya pada shouji yang tertutup rapat. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Ini adalah kamar milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, kamar yang sering dikunjunginya saat ingin berbincang dengan sang pemilik. Yang juga menjadi tujuan utama Renji berkunjung ke Kuchiki Manshion setelah mengikuti kaptennya seharian.

"Segera selesaikan urusanmu, lalu kembalilah ke markas... Renji"

Perintah Byakuya setelah berhenti di depan ruangannya, tepat di sebelah kamar di hadapan Renji namun berjarak cukup jauh. Walaupun perkataan kapten-nya terkadang memiliki banyak arti yang sulit di-mengertinya, tapi Renji yakin bahwa kali ini ia tidak salah mengartikannya. Kapten-nya baru saja memberikan izin tersirat padanya untuk mengunjungi teman lamanya. Dan itu membuat nya lega.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki-taichou"

Renji membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan sekaligus rasa terima kasihnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah suara shouji ruangan kaptennya tertutup.

Kembali ia menatap ruangan di depannya, sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser shouji perlahan.

SREEEK

Pintu terbuka dengan suara gesekan pelan. Namun Renji tidak segera beranjak masuk. Ia justru menarik napasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kuat melalui mulut. Menyiapkan dirinya sebelum mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya memasuki ruangan dengan shouji yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Lama tak berkunjung"

Sapanya pelan sambil terus melangkah. Melewati meja kecil kosong dengan beberapa ukiran menyerupai kelinci yang terlihat berantakan di bagian pojok. Sepertinya, kebosanan sedang melanda sang pemilik kamar ketika mengukir gambar aneh itu. Atau mungkin saja karena memang ia menyukainya. Selera yang aneh. Bahkan Ichigo pernah menjuluki gambar itu sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kalau begitu, seorang Abarai Renji juga tidak berbeda anehnya. Karena Renji hampir saja menghadiahkan sebuah gantungan boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci saat sang pemilik kamar sedang dirawat di rumah sakit divisi 4. Kalau saja ia tidak keduluan oleh Ukitake-taichou yang sudah lebih dulu memberikan sebuah patung kelinci super raksasa.

Cengiran geli lolos dari bibirnya, saat ia mengingat gantungan yang tidak jadi diberikannya; masih di simpannya hingga saat ini.

Tak terasa langkah kakinya telah membawanya sampai di depan sebuah rak buku setinggi dadanya. Tinggi rak ini membuat Renji merasa seperti berdiri berhadapan dengan sang pemilik kamar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu..."

Tidak. Renji tidak sedang menanyakan kabar sebuah rak buku. Melainkan pada benda yang tertata di atasnya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh gagang merah sebuah katana yang tersarung rapi, tergeletak tepat di depan sebuah bingkai berukuran sedang yang terpajang di atas rak. Memajang senyum manis seorang wanita muda dengan manik ungunya yang berkilau, dan shihakuso yang sehitam rambutnya.

Sahabatnya.

"Rukia"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

*...*

.

.

Puncak musim panas di bulan Agustus membuat suhu udara sekitarnya mencapai 30 derajat celcius atau bahkan lebih. Suhu yang cukup panas untuk daerah pegunungan Arashiyama. Terik matahari siang tak pernah berhenti menyengat siapa pun yang berada dalam naungannya. Tak terkecuali Yuki, yang sejak 3 jam lalu memang sudah berada di luar ruangan.

Matanya menyipit karena cuaca yang terlalu panas, menyilaukan pandangannya. Butiran peluh tak berhenti menetes dari dahinya bahkan mengalir sampai ke lehernya. Rambut panjangnya yang digulung masuk ke dalam _topi komando_-nya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berkeringat.

Berdiri di persimpangan jalan dengan menenteng sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan yang diborongnya dari sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari sini. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Untuk memastikan ke arah mana yang harus di tujunya. Ke kanan atau ke kiri. Dan akhirnya kanan lah yang terpilih setelah yakin dengan papan nama jalan yang bertuliskan _Tenryu-ji._

Sebuah kompleks kuil Tenryu-ji yang megah sebagai warisan dunia UNESCO selalu menjadi salah satu tujuan utama para turis lokal maupun mancanegara, tapi tidak untuk Yuki saat ini. Tujuannya berbeda, bukan untuk berkunjung ke kuil (mungkin lain kali), melainkan mencari sebuah alamat.

Berjalan sedikit mendaki sekitar 10 menit, mengantarkan Yuki hingga sampai pada alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sebuah flat minimalis tepat di depannya kini. Kembali meneliti keakuratan alamat dengan flat tersebut. Kemudian Yuki mengangguk yakin, bahwa inilah tempat yang dicarinya sejak pagi.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari penginapannya, membuat tenaganya cukup terkuras. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yuki segera mengetikkan kode pada kotak _Password Detect_ sesuai email yang di terimanya dari Mitsuki.

KLIK

Suara pintu terbuka. Segera kakinya melangkah masuk untuk menghindari cuaca panas di luar. Lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Suasana minimalis kembali menyapanya di dalam ruangan flat. Sebuah sofa putih panjang dan TV berukuran 21 inc menghiasi ruang utama, dan juga sebuah dapur mini, sebuah toilet —lengkap dengan wastafel dan shower— tepat di samping dapur, sebuah kamar tidur dengan _single bad_, dan sebuah balkon kecil. Cukup minimalis dan nyaman.

Dan yang terpenting cukup aman baginya ketimbang harus menginap di kamar nomor 13 penginapan itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengalami teror dari hantu wanita dan juga kejadian-kejadian aneh lainnya (menurutnya), meyakinkan Yuki bahwa kamar itu memang berhantu. Sehingga ia langsung membulatkan tekad untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana setelah menerima email dari Mitsuki.

Setelah usai memeriksa seluruh ruangan, tujuan selanjutnya adalah kembali ke dapur. Berniat membuat sesuatu untuk mengisi perut keroncongannya. Yang sama sekali belum terisi sejak ia mulai terjaga pukul 5 pagi.

Menghela napas dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang, "Yosh. Karena aku tidak mau mati kelaparan di sini. Saatnya memasak"

Ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri; maksudnya berusaha mengurangi rasa lapar. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari dalam plastik satu persatu di atas meja dapur, setelah sebelumnya melepas topi komandonya lalu mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah memilah bahan makanan dan mengolahnya. Senandung ringan mengiringi gerakan tangannya memotong daging, daun bawang, tahu, dan bahan lainnya. Hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, mau tak mau membuatnya mahir memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan kalau soal rasa, cobalah bertanya pada Kengo atau Mitsuki. Setidaknya mereka berdua pernah mencicipinya, dan tidak buruk.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, kini sudah tersaji [6]_fukagawadon_ dengan _sup miso_ sebagai pelengkap. Hasil [7]_donburi_ yang cukup memuaskan tapi juga terlalu banyak untuk porsinya yang hanya seorang. Setidaknya, ini cukup untuk dua orang.

Yuki berpikir sejenak sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Dan sebuah ide tercetus di otaknya. Segera ia menyusun dua porsi _donburi_ dengan masing-masing sup miso di mangkuk berbeda. Kemudian di tata pada sebuah nampan lebar dari dalam rak. Dang membawanya keluar flat.

Berbagi makanan untuk sekedar basa-basi pada salah satu tetangganya. Dirasa perlu bagi Yuki yang memang pendatang baru dan menumpang, setidaknya ia harus memperkenalkan diri dan mengabari salah satu tetangganya bahwa ia akan tinggal dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Siapa tahu ia butuh bantuan suatu saat nanti.

Susah payah ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bell dengan tangan lainnya yang sibuk menahan nampan agar tidak tumpah.

TING TONG

Suara bell pertama berdering, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu hendak terbuka. Jarinya kembali menekan bell.

TING TONG

.

.

KLIK

Suara kenop pintu yang ditekan dan terbukanya pintu perlahan. Yuki pun siap di depan pintu dengan nampan di tangan dan senyum terbaiknya. Pintu yang terbuka semakin lebar, perlahan menampilkan sang pemilik rumah yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Seketika senyumnya memudar digantikan dengan manik ungunya yang melebar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>[1]<em>soukatsui <em>: Hado nomor 33

[2]"Hado no Yon... Byakurai" : Hado no 4, Byakurai

[3]_Kiokuchikan _ : Alat yang digunakan oleh para shinigami untuk memanipulasi ingatan manusia ketika mereka melihat Shinigami atau Hollow.

[4]_Shinou Reijutsuin : _Akademi bagi para calon shinigami, belajar dan berlatih ilmu Kidou, Zanjutsu, Hohou, Hakuda, dan ilmu yang diperlukan lainnya. Berisi berbagai macam roh, dari warga Rukongai hingga keluarga Kizoku.

[5]_Dai-rei Shokairou _: Perkamen Gulungan Roh. Berfungsi untuk mendata semua kegiatan yang terjadi di Soul Society, termasuk eksperimen-eksperimen yang dilakukan Departemen Penelitian.

[6]_fukagawadon _ : Mangkuk donburi berisi nasi putih yang disiram lauk berupa daging kerang dan daun bawang yang dimasak bersama sup miso_  
><em>

[7]_donburi _: makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk di atasnya seperti ikan, daging dan sayur-sayuran berkuah yang dihidangkan di dalam mangkuk.

.

**A/N :**

Bagaimana.. kepanjangan atau justru terlalu pendek?

hehehe.. berhubung sedang tidak ada kerjaan.. jadi saya putuskan untuk update cepet. Atau malah kecepetan?

Ada beberapa hal di chapter ini yang akan saya beri penjelasan tambahan :

1. Tentang Asano Kengo

sekali lagi saya tekankan kalau ini bukan OC. Kengo adalah Keigo yang terlahir kembali setelah 100 tahun. Saya rubah nama depannya jadi Kengo (dibaca: Keng-go) tapi tetap dengan marga Asano. Karena gak mungkin kan punya nama yang sama dikehidupan yg berbeda. begitu juga dengan :

Tatsuki Arisawa = Mitsuki Arisawa

Mizuiro Kojima = Kizuiro Kojima

Chizuru Honshou = Shizuru Honshou

.

2. kisah renji yang ngasih gantungan boneka kelinci itu beneran lho ada di anime. tapi cuman di salah satu omake. renji beli gantungan itu di dunia manusia trus mau di kasih ke rukia pas rukia di rawat di rumah sakit divisi4 karena sebuah insiden gitu (saya lupa), eh keduluan sama ukitake dengan patung chappy raksasa. kasihan renji.

.

3. Untuk pelayan baru Mashion Kuchiki yang diperhatiin Renji. Perawakannya mirip Lelouch Lamperouge dari Code Geass (bisa search di google). Dengan tubuh ramping,dagu lancip, rambut pendek coklat lurus, dan mata nya beda warna; violet tua dan merah (saat geass nya aktif).

.

4. Kiokuchikan yang digunakan oleh Rukia memiliki bentuk maskot kelinci (Chappy). Nah, adakah yang bisa menebak, maskot Kiokuchikan pada milik toushiro disini?

.

.

Dan seperti biasa.. jika ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan atau apapun itu dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak...

silahkan **R.E.V.I.E.W**

.

.

**Yuki Sharaa**


	6. Strange Neighbour

.

**Ana cii Bunny : **Ana-chan.. saya juga ngarep kalo tetangga saya hitsu XD #khayalan tingkat dewa... hehehe, jawaban nya ada di chap ini... Enjoy! saya tunggu kedatangan mu kembali Ana-chan

**mira cahya 1 : **mira-chan... Toushiro nya aja bawa sini gak papa, tapi jangan bankai aku. soalnya ini lagi musim ujan, pasti dingin nya 2x lipat #mulai gaje... ehehehe.. maaf ya, aku masih ingin menyiksa hitsu #di bankai hitsu beneran... Yah, sudah ku peringatkan di chap 2 kalo alurnya bakal lambat, dan terima kasih sudah mau bersabar menunggu rukia muncul #terharu... aku juga kasian sama renji, setelah 100 tahun dia tetep aja jadi fukutaicho. gak naek pangkat haha...dan untuk pelayan baru itu, entah kenapa aku pengen banget masukin leuloch disini sebgai OC, hehe aku juga suka chara ini... dan inilah chap 6, maaf ya kalo gak se cepat biasanya...

**zera** **: **Oke, Zera-san... saya sudah update. Selamat membaca...

**thathaa : **ehehehe... sudah saya peringatkan di chap 2 kalo alurnya bakal lambat, maaf ya! Alesannya karena sya ingin memfokuskan cerita di Arashiyama. Terima kasih ya thathaa udah review lagi, saya jadi terhura #lho?...dan untuk pertanyaan siapa tetangga nya yuki, ada di chap ini... selamat membaca thathaa...

**Uki-Uki : **Selamat datang kembali Uki-uki... #yip yip horee...dan tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mereview #halah... aku masih agak pusing nih habis di guncang-guncang kamu, hehe. Untuk Rukia disini masih jadi misteri, dan akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita. Gomen belum bisa di jawab... dan untuk pelayan baru itu dia OC. nanti juga akan terungkap siapa dia. Lalu siapa tetangga yuki? terjawab di chap ini... terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya Uki-uki, aku akan selalu semangat... arigatooooo #peluk cium Uki-uki

**Haruka-chan : **Hai Haruka-chan,,, mungkin chap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kamu.. selamat membaca haruka-chan...

**ing-chan : **iya iya ing-chan... ini aku udah update. seneng nya kamu datang lagi... selamat membaca ya!

**novi43 : **Waah,, kamu reader pertama nih yg nanya tentang judul. 'Metensárkosi', saya jelasin di AN... untuk pertanyaan Rukia nya kemana? nanti bakal ke jawab seiring berjalannya cerita... oke. selamat menikmati chap 6...mampir lagi ya!

**ceda yagami : **Terima kasih sudah bersedia RnR ceda-san. Dan karena pertanyaan mu buanyak jadi aku jawab via PM ya... selamat menikmati chap 6. jangan lupa mampir lagi,,, xixixi

**Guest : **Terima kasih sudah mereview, dan aku sangat berharap bisa tahu pen name mu guest-san hehe. Selamat membaca chap 6 ya...

**Ray Kousen7** : Holaaahop juga Ray. Wah, saya gak nyangka banget kamu bakal bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di fic gaje ini. Dan ini sih namanya bukan review, tapi kupas tuntas. Mata saya sampai berbinar-binar membaca ulasan borongan dari kamu Ray. Dan untuk lebih lanjutnya, kita pm-an ya #kedip-kedip... selamat membaca ch 6... semoga kamu suka!

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow di chapter2 sebelumnya :

_mira cahya 1 , Ana cii Bunny , sherrysakura99 , Haruka-chan , virgo24 , thathaa , ing-chan , zera , Uki-Uki , __novi43 , ___ceda yagami , _____guest ,___ _Ray Kousen7_ , _dan juga untuk para silent reader di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca  
><em>

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer : I do not own nothing<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Present :<strong>

**...Metens****árkosi...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yuki memegang nampannya cukup erat dengan kedua tangannya serta senyum paling memikat yang dimilikinya pun sudah terpampang nyata di bibirnya. Raut penasaran dan antusias lah yang mendominasi wajah seputih gading miliknya. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri tegap dengan postur siap menghadapi siapa pun yang akan muncul di hadapannya sesaat lagi.

Pintu yang terbuka sedikit-demi-sedikit itu kini menjadi fokus penuh obsidian ungu Yuki. Terbuka perlahan ke arah dalam, membuat mata lemonnya semakin tak ingin berpaling ke arah lain. Bahkan tak berkedip dengan napas tertahan. Penasaran.

Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat ketika sosok pemilik rumah di balik pintu mulai menampakkan wujud utuhnya. Dan ketika pintu telah sepenuhnya terbuka, ketika sosok sang pemilik rumah pun telah tertangkap sempurna dalam visualnya, ketika itu pula senyum terbaiknya musnah perlahan dibarengi dengan _amethyst_ yang membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Strange Neighbour=**

**...-...**

**=Who are you?...**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Satu setel Shihakusou lengkap telah terbalut rapi di tubuh tegap Sang kapten muda. Dirangkap dengan haori kapten kebanggaannya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak membenarkan kerah saat warna hijau sebagai lapisan dalam haorinya terlihat terbalik di belakang lehernya; sesuai pantulan dari cermin di hadapannya. Dan kembali ia memeriksa tampilannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya; tentunya setelah dirasa cukup rapi lengkap dengan tabi._

_ Walaupun tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi kerapihan adalah hal mutlak bagi Toushiro sebelum mengawali paginya yang biasa. Ya, mengerjakan paper work seperti biasa, mengamati laporan selama berjam-jam di kantornya seperti biasa, memberikan instruksi kepada para bawahannya seperti biasa, dan memarahi Matsumoto seperti biasa. _

_Sepertinya, rencana 'yang sangat biasa bagi Toushiro' seharian ini terdengar cukup melelahkan. Terutama yang terakhir._

_Yang membuat Sang kapten menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menggeser shouji kamarnya, seraya sedikit berharap dalam hati semoga saja ada sedikit hal menarik yang akan mengisi hari membosakannya ini._

_SREEEEK_

_Shouji terbuka dan langsung membuat Toushiro kembali mundur dua langkah. Tubuhnya kaku, napasnya tercekat, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membulat. Intinya, Toushiro terkejut. _

_Untung saja ia masih muda, kalau tidak mungkin jantungnya sudah diganti dengan jantung imitasi buatan Mayuri karena tidak sanggup menanggung shock therapy di pagi hari. _

_Dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka yang bertanggung jawab adalah seseorang yang kurang kerjaan menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan shouji kamar kapten divisi 10. Yang hampir saja berakibat fatal seandainya Toushiro tidak segera mundur dua langkah begitu shouji terbuka. Ya, karena satu jengkal adalah jarak yang cukup berbahaya dan tidak sampai satu langkah maju.  
><em>

_Dan, seseorang yang kurang kerjaan itu adalah_—

_"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Kuchiki?"_

_Si gadis Kuchiki, yang malah dengan polosnya berkata dengan cukup tegas—_

_"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_Kepala kaku Toushiro bergerak turun-naik mengikuti arah pandangnya ketika melihat gadis itu membungkuk dalam lalu kembali tegak. Dan tentu saja dengan satu kata yang tidak di mengertinya. Ohayoo? Sebelah alis Toushiro berkedut._

_Memangnya tadi dia tanya apa? "Apa yang kau—"_

_"Kuchiki!"_

_Perkataan Toushiro yang mengandung geraman tepotong begitu saja oleh sahutan tiba-tiba dari arah kanan. Dua kepala yang saling berhadapan itu pun kompak menoleh ke arah sumber sahutan. Si pemanggil __—Rangiku__— itu tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan raut heran._

_"Kau sedang apa di depan kamar Taichou?"_

_Tanya Rangiku begitu sampai di antara atasan dan juga rekan-sesama-shinigaminya itu. Kepala pirangnya menoleh bergantian ke arah Toushiro dan Rukia. Terlihat sekali kalau wanita ini sangat 'ingin tahu' melihat peristiwa langka (tidak pernah terjadi) ini di depan matanya.  
><em>

_"Saya ke sini untuk menjemput Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"  
><em>

_Serempak mata biru dan emerald milik ke dua pejabat tinggi divisi 10 ini melotot terperangah karena kata 'menjemput' milik Rukia. Tentunya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda._

_Raut kaget Toushiro dengan sebuah sweatdrop yang seolah berkata 'Apa-apaan si Kuchiki ini? Kenapa dia harus 'dijemput' segala? Memangnya ada urusan apa? Seingatnya tidak ada janji apa pun'_

_Lalu raut binar Rangiku yang pasti mengartikan berbeda kata 'menjemput' barusan dengan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh._

_Dan Toushiro yang hafal benar perangai letnannya ini segera mengambil tindakan, "Oii Kuchiki, apa maksudmu berkata beg_—"

_"Kalian mau pergi berkencan?"_

_Terlambat. Kini Toushiro hanya menepuk jidatnya keras begitu mendengar pertanyaan vulgar dari Rangiku._

_"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, bukan begitu_—"

_"Kau hebat Kuchiki" potong Rangiku cepat. "Dan sangat agresif"_

_Bisiknya kemudian ditambah dengan kerlingan jahil di matanya. Membuat Toushiro semakin menatap tak percaya dengan tingkah fukutaichou-nya ini. Apa-apaan sih perempuan ini?_

_Tapi sikap berbeda justru diperlihatkan Rukia yang masih cukup tenang menanggapi situasi, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Rangiku._

_"Maksud saya bukan seperti itu, anda salah paham Matsumoto-fukutaicho" jelas Rukia tenang namun tetap memancarkan aura tegas di matanya.  
><em>

_"Hm, lalu seperti apa?"_

_"Sebenarnya, saya akan bekerja sama dengan Hitsugaya-taichou untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Untuk itulah saya ke sini. Karena saya pikir kalau lebih cepat dilaksanakan, lebih baik"  
><em>

_Mendengar kata 'misi' membuat alis Toushiro bertaut lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud dari keberadaan tiba-tiba si gadis Kuchiki ini. Yang ia yakini 'misi' yang dimaksud pasti mengenai hal yang dibicarakan Rukia saat rapat kapten kemarin. _

_Toushiro hanya tidak menyangka kalau si Kuchiki akan menemuinya secepat ini. _

_Heh, boleh juga semangatnya? Tapi sepertinya ada yang perlu diberi penjelasan di sini,  
><em>

_"Kuchiki, aku tahu kau sangat ingin membantu si Kurosaki itu. Ku akui tekad mu itu sangat kuat, tapi juga sangat ceroboh. Jangan sampai sikapmu yang terlalu memaksakan diri itu justru yang akan menggagalkan misi ini. Kau pasti belum lupa tentang apa yang dikatakan kakek tua itu. Jadi, pikirkanlah sebuah rencana matang sebelum memutuskan untuk bertindak. Temui aku lagi setelah kau mendapatkannya. Ayo, Matsumoto!"  
><em>

_Matsumoto masih celingukan bingung ketika Toushiro melenggang pergi setelah mengakhiri p___erkataannya yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut hujatan ketimbang sebuah saran. M_eninggalkan gadis Kuchiki yang masih terdiam di tempatnya; membisu._

_Dingin. Memang begitu perangai kapten muda itu. Tapi semoga saja Rukia bisa mengerti kalau saran itu demi kelancaran misi.  
><em>

_Dan Toushiro sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meralat perkataannya dengan tetap berjalan diiringi pertanyaan beruntun letnannya tentang misi yang dimaksud. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ber_nostalgia_ dengan masa lalu sepertinya telah menjadi hobi baru Toushiro semenjak berkunjung ke kota ini. Atau semenjak pertemuan tak terduganya dengan seorang gadis yang cukup mengusik pikirannya baru-baru ini. Ya, seorang gadis bodoh yang tanpa sadar hampir membunuh dirinya di tengah jalan; dan yang kini sedang menjadi fokus penuh _jade_-nya. Walaupun penampakan gadis itu tidak sama persis dengan kenangan yang sempat mampir di ingatannya.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 detik ia berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu dengan bersedekap tangan. Matanya masih menatap datar gadis yang terlihat sangat terkejut bercampur heran di hadapannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu Toushiro 'lagi' untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan memang seperti itulah yang sedang berkecamuk di pikiran Yuki saat ini. Entah bagaimana bisa pria yang mendapat julukan 'cosplay' darinya ini bisa keluar dari pintu milik calon tetangganya.

"Ka—kau?" ucap Yuki terbata.

Sudah lebih dari 30 dugaan yang terbesit di dalam kepala raven miliknya dan masih terus bermunculan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dugaan yang memberikan jawaban nyata tentang kemunculan pria ini. Hanya satu yang cukup disesali Yuki. Saat Mitsuki memberi tahu tentang tetangga yang mungkin bisa memberi bantuan padanya, kenapa ia tidak tanya bagaimana rupanya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ruangan terbuka di belakang Toushiro tanpa melepas pegangan pada nampan.

Tanpa menjawab, mata datar milik Toushiro turun menuju nampan yang masih di pegang erat oleh gadis itu. Bermaksud bertanya benda apa yang dibawanya itu. Obsidian ungu Yuki pun turut tertuju pada nampan di tangannya, dan ia mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin pria ini lapar (?)

"Tadi aku membuat makan siang terlalu banyak. Jadi, aku berniat untuk membaginya dengan errr ... tetangga ku"

Suara Yuki melemah saat mengatakan 'tetangga ku'. Masih merasa canggung saat harus berhadapan lagi dengan si Cosplay.

Toushiro menarik napasnya sekali, menggeser tubuhnya lalu merapatkan punggungnya ke sisi pintu tanpa melepas sedekapnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dalam flatnya sebagai isyarat kalimat, "Masuk!"

Tapi Yuki masih diam di tempat dengan tampang bertanya yang kentara jelas. Seolah ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang mirip perintah milik Toushiro. Membuat Toushiro harus kembali berkata dengan nada malas seraya beranjak memasuki flatnya.

"Kau ingin beramah-tamah dengan tetangga mu kan?" dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tetangga'.

Namun keraguan masih terdengar dari pertanyaan Yuki, "Eh, kau yakin?"

Dan karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik flat yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam, membuat Yuki menyerah. "Baiklah, jika kau memaksa" dan ia mulai melangkah masuk tanpa menutup pintu.

Begitu Yuki sampai di ruang tengah, ia langsung mendapati ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan flat Mitsuki yang di tempatinya. Sama-sama minimalis dan tidak terdapat banyak barang. Yuki segera meletakkan nampan yang dibawa di atas meja di ruang itu. Tak lama Toushiro bergabung dengan membawa dua gelas berisi air putih. Rupanya dia dari dapur.

"Duduk!" perintahnya lagi dan Yuki pun menurutinya tanpa bertanya.

Sedangkan Toushiro mengambil tempat berseberangan dengan Yuki. Emeraldnya kembali melirik sekilas ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka, raut bertanya yang sedikit tersirat dari mata Toushiro kembali menyadarkan Yuki akan maksudnya.

"Kurasa lebih baik dibiarkan terbuka" jawaban tanpa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yuki. Mewakili maksud sebenarnya; buat jaga-jaga.

Kening Toushiro mengernyit sebagai tanggapan. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti maksud gadis 'yang ia tidak tahu siapa ' ini. Namun ia juga sedikit tidak terima. Memangnya ia punya tampang kriminal sampai harus diwaspadai. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas tampang, abaikan saja.

Suasana canggung kental sekali terasa di ruangan itu. Tapi hanya Yuki yang merasakannya, terlihat dari duduknya yang sedikit gelisah. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya. Tanpa berniat buka suara.

Yuki menyerah dengan perasaan tidak nyamannya dengan kembali buka suara, "Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Memangnya kau lihat orang lain?" pertanyaan balik yang diajukan Toushiro membuat Yuki merasa kalau dia baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh. Baiklah, bagaimana jika pertanyaannya diganti dengan—

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini?"

"Belum lama"

"Benarkah! Berapa lama?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Yuki kembali bungkam, sepertinya ia harus sedikit bersabar menghadapi tetangga barunya ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus kembali mengganti pertanyaannya atau temanya.

"Aku melihat mu di lereng pegunungan tempat terjadinya fenomena gunung es dua hari lalu. Apa kau juga sedang melakukan penyelidikan?"

Mata Toushiro sedikit melebar mendapat pertanyaan itu, sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata gadis ini juga ada di sana saat Toushiro sedang mengamati bongkahan es misterius itu. Bahkan gadis ini sempat melihatnya. Pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan, pun dijawab seadanya, "Aa"

"Apa kau juga seorang wartawan?"

Dan pertanyaan 'sangat antusias' berikutnya sukses membuat Toushiro balik bertanya, "Kau wartawan?"

Yuki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mengundang Toushiro untuk kembali mengeluarkan kalimat sarkastiknya, "Pantas saja kau banyak bertanya"

Kini gilirani Yuki yang tidak menanggapinya yang lebih memilih mengambil dua mangkuk berisi _fukagawadon_ dan sup_ miso_ dari nampan lalu meletakkannya di depan Toushiro dan juga bagian miliknya. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Toushiro.

"Silahkan!"

Yuki yang pertama kali memulai sesi makan itu setelah mempersilahkan pria di hadapannya ini. Perutnya sudah kelewat lapar, jadi langsung saja ia memasukkan satu sendok penuh nasi beserta lauknya ke dalam mulut setelah berkata, "Itadakimasu!"

Sedangkan Toushiro hanya memperhatikan dua mangkuk di depannya dalam diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka _donburi_ atau sup _miso_?"

Suara Yuki terdengar mengulum ketika bertanya, seraya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya yang gembung lalu menelannya. Sendokan kedua kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cobalah! Bukannya aku mau memuji masakan ku sendiri. Tapi ini memang enak. Kau pasti akan—" kalimatnya terhenti di udara begitu melihat Toushiro tiba-tiba menyendok kuah sup miso lalu meminumnya.

Gerakan tiba-tiba itu pun turut membuat Yuki ikut terdiam. Hanya mulutnya yang masih mengunyah pelan sebanyak tiga kali lalu menggunakan sedikit usaha untuk menelannya. Matanya masih menatap Toushiro yang sedikit menunduk memperhatikan sendoknya yang telah kosong. Tidak ada yang bertanya atau pun berkomentar sampai beberapa saat.

Hingga suara pelan sarat penasaran keluar dari mulut Yuki, "Bagaimana?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Toushiro untuk kembali pada dirinya yang sempat pergi jauh ke dalam ingatannya, tempat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya berada. Berdehem sekali seraya menyedot hidungnya yang tidak ingusan, sebelum berkomentar seadanya, "Biasa"

Yuki sempat terperangah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka mendengar penilaian yang sama dengan 'C' dari kata 'cukup'. Toushiro adalah orang ketiga yang telah mencicipi hasil masakan Yuki, sekali lagi bukan bermaksud memuji diri sendiri, tapi dua orang sebelumnya telah memberi predikat 'A' bahkan 'A+' yang berarti 'sangat enak' pada percobaan pertama. Memangnya selera macam apa yang dimiliki pria dingin di hadapannya ini?

Dan kembali tak butuh 5 detik bagi Yuki untuk kembali dibuat kaget oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Toushiro yang langsung melahap dua sendok penuh _fukagawadon_ dalam satu kali suap. Membuat mulut Yuki semakin menganga lebar. Jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang biasa saja 'kan, tapi kenapa cara makannya seolah tidak pernah makan makanan enak sebelumnya. Lahap sekali, tidak bisa dibedakan antara lapar atau doyan.

Yuki masih tercengang di tempat dengan mangkuk dan sendok yang masih berada di tangan kiri dan kanannya saat Toushiro selesai melahap habis semangkuk _donburi_ dan sup _miso_ hanya dalam beberapa kali tenggak. Dan ketika Toushiro meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu kembali ke atas meja, senyum geli terukir tipis di sudut bibir Yuki.

Sepertinya ia telah menemukan satu kebiasaan dari si pria cosplay ini. Selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkan, dasar pria aneh.

Tangan yang masih memegang sendok pun terulur menggeser mangkuk sup _miso_ miliknya yang masih utuh ke depan Toushiro.

"Untukmu. Sepertinya kau suka" berkata seraya kembali menyantap _donburi_ yang sempat terabaikan. Tentunya dengan masih tersenyum geli menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak disangkanya barusan.

Rona tipis muncul di wajah Toushiro saat berkilah, "Aku hanya lapar"

Berbeda dengan wajah Yuki yang sudah memerah menahan tawa agar tidak meledak, selain karena dia masih makan tentunya. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Tapi kelamaan frekuensi getaran tubuhnya menurun saat melihat Toushiro yang tidak kembali melahap sup _miso_ pemberiannya.

Toushiro memang memakannya. Tapi sangat perlahan dengan menyendoknya satu-satu. Seolah itu adalah makanan langka yang tidak akan pernah didapatnya lagi seumur hidup. Raut berbeda terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sekarang lebih terlihat sendu atau rindu. Entahlah.

Membuat Yuki tidak berniat menyela sikap aneh yang kembali ditunjukan pria asing yang baru dikenalnya ini, sampai mereka kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Selama itu hanya dentingan sendok bertemu mangkuk yang terdengar. Hening.

Bahkan saat mereka benar-benar telah menyelesaikan acara makan bersama, suasana masih hening.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yuki sedikit ragu karena Toushiro masih menatap mangkuk kosong itu dalam diam.

Tapi tetap terjawab singkat oleh Toushiro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aa"

"Kalau begitu biar ku bersihkan"

Tangan Yuki terulur hati-hati mengambil mangkuk kotor dari hadapan Toushiro lalu beranjak menuju dapur sambil membawa semua mangkuk kotor itu di atas nampan. Penempatan dapur yang serupa dengan flat Mitsuki; tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang tengah dan terbuka. Membuat Yuki masih bisa melihat Toushiro yang termenung di kursi saat ia menghidupkan keran wastafel dan mulai membersihkan mangkuk satu persatu.

"Toushiro, bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampakkan es di gunung itu? Apa kau juga merasa ini benar-benar aneh? Tidak mungkin kan bisa ada es sebesar itu di puncak musim panas seperti ini. Aku sudah memeriksanya dari berbagai sudut dan mewawancarai seorang polisi. Dan benar-benar tidak ada saksi" Yuki mulai berceloteh membuka percakapan dengan tetap sibuk mencuci piring dengan diiringi suara air keran yang mengalir.

Namun, _nihil_ tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Pun dihiraukan dengan tetap berceloteh.

"Sebenarnya, ini juga penyelidikan tidak di sengaja. Karena jalur kereta terkubur, aku jadi tidak bisa pulang" Yuki temenung begitu mengakhiri kalimatnya yang satu ini. Seolah menyadari sesuatu.

_Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah berada di sini selama 3 hari. Perasaan terintimidasi yang biasa kurasakan perlahan menghilang. Apa aku mulai bisa beradaptasi di tempat ini? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

Alisnya bertaut begitu mendapati keadaan yang sempat terlupakan itu. Kenapa juga ia bisa lupa? Apa mungkin karena peristiwa-peristiwa aneh yang dialaminya selama berada di kota ini? Dan setelah memikirkan semua hal itu membuat Yuki kembali berbicara pada pria yang masih belum bersuara sejak tadi.

"Hey, kau juga wartawan kan? Bagaimana jika kita menyelidiki kejadian ini bersama? Kita bisa berbagi informasi" dan Yuki merasa ini ide yang bagus.

"Siapa yang bilang aku wartawan?" Akhirnya Toushiro bersuara juga setelah sekian lama.

"Aku melihat mu di sana?"

"Bukan berarti aku wartawan 'kan!" Benar juga sih.

"Lalu, kenapa kau juga melakukan penyelidikan?"

"Bagian dari pekerjaan ku"

"Apa pekerjaan mu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

Lagi-lagi kalimat acuh yang diberikan Toushiro sebagai jawaban, seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Yuki hanya mendesah pasrah namun tidak menyerah, tentunya.

"Yah, terserah lah! Apa pun itu, aku akan tetap mengajakmu melakukan riset bersama" Terdengar tidak buruk, menurut Yuki .

Ditambah kalimat ajakan, "Akan ku jemput kau besok pagi. Karena kalau lebih cepat dilaksanakan, lebih baik 'kan!"

Emerald Toushiro membulat seketika kalimat tak asing itu selesai diutarakan gadis yang masih sibuk dengan air keran.

"Masih banyak yang ingin ku periksa. Salah satunya mengukur seberapa cepat es itu meleleh. Karena kupikir itu bukan es biasa, terlihat sekali kalau es itu sangat kokoh" dengan celotehannya yang masih tak berhenti tentang kasus yang sedang diusutnya.

"Bagaimana? Kalau kau mau, akan kubuat kan makanan kesukaanmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena pertolongan mu tempo hari. Kau suka makan apa?" kembali tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicara atas tawarannya, membuat kening Yuki kembali bertaut heran.

"Toushiro?"

Tetap tak ada tanggapan saat Yuki memanggil namanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau dengar ti—" dan saat ia berbalik, pertanyaan itu terputus begitu saja. Yuki mendapati dirinya yang terkejut karena sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki Toushiro saat berjalan ke arahnya dan bahkan telah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

Napasnya tercekat saat Toushiro bergerak maju selangkah, membuat Yuki mau tak mau ikut mundur dengan langkah kikuk. Hingga ia merasa pinggang belakangnya menyentuh _sink_ dapur. Kedua tangannya bergerak meraba _sink_ di belakangnya; memastikan keadaannya yang ternyata sudah terpojok. Ditambah dengan manik _turquoise _yang kini menatap heran, tajam, dan aneh; tertuju penuh ke arahnya. Semakin membuat Yuki kikuk di posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Apalagi saat kedua tangan pria itu ikut memegang _sink_ diantara kedua sisi tubuh Yuki, mengurung dirinya, yang juga mengakibatkan tubuh Toushiro sedikit membungkuk karena sink dapur yang lebih rendah. Memaksa obsidian ungu Yuki untuk balik menatap heran si pemilik emerald yang kini hampir sejajar dengannya. Yang kemudian disadarinya kalau itu adalah sorot mata yang sama yang sempat ditunjukkan pria ini saat menyelamatkan Yuki dari kecelakaan. Sorot mata yang seolah sedang menyelami objek yang menjadi tangkapannya. Tapi kenapa?

"Siapa kau?"

Terdengar sangat rendah dan datar saat pertanyaan singkat itu diajukan oleh pria yang masih fokus menatapnya. Kening Yuki hanya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Katakan!" kembali bariton rendah itu memerintah dengan sedikit mendesis, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" dan sedikit memaksa.

Entah persepsi Yuki yang salah atau pertanyaan itu memang menanyakan siapa dirinya. Indentitasnya. Dan lagi, entah benar atau salah, pertanyaan itu juga seperti tidak sekedar menanyakan nama atau identitas. Walaupun karena pertanyaan itu juga, Yuki baru sadar kalau ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali sejak pertama kali bertemu pria ini.

Tapi saat manik hijau yang terlihat bergetar itu memandangnya, seolah meyakinkan maksud lain akan pertanyaan si pemilik emerald. Ya. Tidak hanya sekedar nama.

"Yuki" tapi juga sedang memastikan sesuatu, "Kau pikir siapa?"

Karena begitu pertanyaan balik itu terucap dari mulut Yuki yang sejak tadi rapat, tatapan tajam emerald itu memudar seiring berganti dengan raut terkejut seolah mendapati dirinya berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata. Ditambah suara air keran yang masih mengalir mendominasi keheningan, dan entah kenapa sempat tidak terdengar selama beberapa saat sebelumnya. Mungkin karena aura tegang yang lebih mendominasi.

Toushiro beringsut mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari Yuki yang masih menyandar pada _sink_ dapur. Manik hijaunya terlihat bergerak kesana-kemari seperti tidak fokus dan mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak sekali kalau sesuatu baru saja menghantamnya begitu kuat.

"Kurasa sampai di sini saja kunjungan ku" Ya. Sepertinya memang begitu. Melihat kecanggungan ini kembali timbul di antara mereka. Yuki berbalik dan buru-buru menata mangkuk-mangkuk bersih di atas nampan, lalu mematikan keran.

"Permisi!" pamitnya sedikit menunduk lalu bergegas meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan flat itu. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih terdiam di posisinya tanpa suara.

Dan begitu terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, memastikan kepergian gadis itu, Toushiro memejamkan matanya sampai berkerut. Alisnya pun terlihat bertaut dalam. Berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran tak waras yang sempat membuat Toushiro bertindak seperti bukan dirinya. Ya, ini seperti bukan dia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[Unknown Place]**

.

.

"Kurasa, aku menyukainya"

Cekikikan riang seorang gadis kecil menggema menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan begitu pernyataan itu selesai diutarakan. Tawa yang berasal dari satu sumber suara itu terus bersahutan akibat pantulan suara dari aula berukuran raksasa. Pilar-pilar putih yang kokoh berukuran besar menyebar sebagai penyangga. Warna putih dan biru mendominasi tempat itu. Langit-langit dipenuhi _stalagtit_ yang meruncing ke bawah, lantai yang transparan dan licin, serta dinding-dinding yang mengeluarkan embun putih.

Menjelaskan fakta bahwa ruangan mirip gua beku ini berusia ratusan tahun, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Tapi onii-chan berambut putih itu benar-benar pengganggu"

Kini, aura kemarahan lah yang terdengar dari suara gadis kecil itu. Terlihat dari punggungnya yang tertutupi rambut indigo panjang itu tidak lagi berguncang karena tawa.

"Aku pasti akan membalasnya, karena berani merebut onee-chan ku"

Cekikikan itu kembali membahana. Walaupun tak punya lawan bicara, tapi terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat senang. Posisinya yang duduk di pinggiran 'mirip tebing' di aula itu, membuatnya dengan mudah menggoyang-goyangkan kaki telanjangnya yang menggantung.

"Haah, aku pasti akan menyingkirkannya. Hihihihi...,"

"Ingat kembali apa tugas mu, Lysandra!" Sebuah suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegirangan si gadis kecil. Kemudian menoleh cepat dengan raut terusik terpancar dari mata putihnya.

Wanita cantik berperawakan anggun dengan gaun putih berdiri di belakangnya. Rambut panjangnya berwarna putih keperakan yang menjuntai lurus dengan sejumput rambut membelah paras cantiknya. Mata putih kebiruan yang memudar milik wanita itu menatap arogan seraya menunjukkan ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Cih, kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku Layna!"

Mata pucat Lysandra semakin menatap tak suka pada wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan Layna.

"Aku mengingatkan mu, karena aku adalah 'Kebenaran', Lysandra!"

"Dan aku adalah 'Kebebasan', wahai Layna yang selalu benar!"

Suara yang saling membentak itu memantul jauh beberapa kali dengan kedua pasang mata yang bertatapan panas di ruangan raksasa dengan suhu -49 derajat Celsius itu. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, sampai Lysandra memutus kontak mata sebelah pihak.

Yang sama saja dengan mengakui kemenangan atas tatapan tangguh iris biru pudar milik Layna.

Dan memang selalu seperti itu. Tatapan Layna seolah mampu membunuh siapa saja yang berani berlama-lama memandang matanya.

"Berhentilah main-main, tugasmu adalah mengawasinya. Sesuai perintah _Your Majesty_. Waktu kita sudah dekat. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Laith menyelesaikan bagiannya" peringatan terakhir Layna sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap putih mirip embun secara perlahan lalu menghilang.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa dia berani memerintah ku. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Lysandra cemberut.

"Lagi pula _Your Majesty_ pasti tidak akan marah walaupun aku menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri"

Keyakinan itu kembali mengundang tawa membahana dari si penutur. Senyum mengerikan pun menghiasi wajah putihnya. Menambah kesan misterius dari tempat tak dikenal yang mulai tampak menjauh dan semakin menjauh diiringi suara tawa yang semakin menggema dari kejauhan.

Tempat bernuansa putih dan dingin. Dengan hamparan salju yang tampak semakin luas tak berujung.

Di ujung Selatan dunia manusia.

Tempat terdingin di muka bumi.

Antartika.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**[Kuchiki Manshion]**

.

.

Byakuya masih setia berdiri memandangi bingkai kaca yang menampilkan wajah istrinya, Hisana. Terlihat sangat terawat untuk ukuran foto yang telah berusia puluhan tahun. Dan juga senyum manis yang selalu menenangkan hati seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Dalam situasi apa pun.

Mungkin sudah satu jam lamanya ia menatap Hisana. Dan Byakuya sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menatap lebih lama lagi. Dan lebih lama lagi. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia menghindar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ tenang wanitanya. Rasa bersalah yang diam-diam menggelayuti hatinya, menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok Hisana yang seharusnya selalu menjadi pelabuhan baginya.

Janji yang tidak bisa ditepati, menjadi sumber rasa bersalah Byakuya pada Hisana.

"Permisi Tuan, saya datang membawa pesanan anda"

Suara sayup-sayup dari luar shouji yang tertutup di belakangnya pun tetap tak mengalihkan mata tajam Byakuya. Atau saat ia memberi perintah singkat pada seseorang yang merupakan salah satu pelayan istananya, "Masuk"

"Baik Tuan!"

SREEEEK

Shouji yang digeser perlahan oleh sang pelayan pun turut menampakkan sosoknya yang sedang bersimpuh dan membungkuk dalam, tak mengizinkan matanya untuk menatap tuannya yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Namun karena tidak mendapat perintah lanjutan dari Sang Tuan yang masih bergeming, membuatnya dengan terpaksa sedikit mendongak untuk mengintip sosok si Pemimpin Klan Kuchiki itu.

Tuannya masih diam, membuat sang pelayan yang masih awam dengan pekerjaan barunya ini terlihat heran. Dan tentunya bingung harus melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Ketika ia menyadari perintah pertama tuannya yang bilang 'masuk' (bukan 'buka pintunya'), ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak (merangkak demi kesopanan) masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada meja kecil di tengah ruang _tatam_i. Yang _notabene_-nya tahu apa sesungguhnya isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan, kenapa anda ingin menempatkan foto serupa di tempat yang sama?"

Sungguh tindakan yang cukup bernyali bagi seorang pelayan baru yang terlihat seumuran remaja 15 tahunan itu. Tanpa menyadari kesalahannya yang telah melanggar 'Peraturan Mutlak Pelayan Kerajaan Kuchiki' no.3 yaitu: dilarang bertanya, berbicara, atau menyela tanpa perintah.

Dan begitu ia sadar, sang pelayan pun terperangah sendiri. Seketika tubuhnya kembali bersujud meminta ampun dengan suara lantang, "Ah! Saya sungguh minta maaf Tuan atas kelancangan saya"

Dahi sang pelayan bahkan sampai menyentuh _tatami_ sanking menyesalnya. Namun, tanggapan tak terduga justru terucap dari Sang Tuan yang bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Terkejut, tentu saja. Heran, apa lagi. Kenapa Tuan-nya malah bertanya nama? Tapi tetap saja harus dijawab, karena perkataan Tuannya adalah mutlak. Dan jangan sampai Tuannya mengulangi perkataannya (Peraturan no.1).

"Na—nama saya ... Raitho, Tuan" sedikit tergagap antara takut dan terkejut (namun lebih banyak karena kaget)

"Raitho" Sang Tuan mengulangi namanya sekali lagi.

"Iya, Tuan"

Kembali tanpa menoleh, "Kau boleh pergi"

Pelayan bernama Raitho itu sempat mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perintah itu. Namun, sekali lagi, ia tak berani membantah, "Ba—baik. Saya permisi, Tuan"

Setelah membungkuk hormat, sang pelayan pun segera beranjak keluar ruangan. Kembali bersimpuh hanya untuk menutup shouji secara perlahan. Sang pelayan pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan raut polosnya yang kelamaan berubah dingin seiring senyum misterius yang perlahan tersungging.

Di sisi lain, Byakuya masih setia di depan figura Hisana dengan raut tanpa ekspresinya. Sekilas _onyx_ tajamnya bergeser ke ujung mata sebelah kanan, seolah melirik sesuatu. Terdengar derap langkah pelan sang pelayan yang menjauh, kemudian ia mengembalikan obsidian hitamnya untuk kembali menatap Hisana.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Perang batin.

Mungkin ini yang sedang terjadi pada Toushiro. Setelah sekian lama ia merenung, menghela napas, memijat pelipis, memejamkan mata erat, atau mengingat kembali tindakannya beberapa saat lalu. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Pikiran dan hatinya tidak sejalan saat itu. Membuat dirinya terjebak antara percaya dan tidak. Saat perasaannya meyakini fakta di depan matanya, saat itu pula logikanya menolak. Fakta lain di puluhan tahun silam lah yang membuatnya berdiri di tengah kebimbangan. Fakta yang mana yang harus Toushiro percaya.

Matanya kembali terpejam untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa si gadis Kuchiki dalam memorinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di saat seperti ini?"

Toushiro bertanya. Terdengar kalau ia sangatlah lelah dari gumamannya.

Namun, seketika semuanya sirna saat tiba-tiba kedua mata emerald Toushiro terbuka. Seakan sebuah jawaban baru saja menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Yuki masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya ketika bell pintu berbunyi. Bukannya ia menghiraukan, tapi karena ia tidak dengar. Bagaimana ia mau dengar kalau pikirannya sedang melanglang buana kembali ke flat milik si pria cosplay.

Tangannya memang sibuk membuka email yang masuk dan rata-rata menanyakan kebenaran beritanya. Tapi matanya yang kosong membuktikan kalau ia sama sekali tak fokus ke layar ponsel.

TING TONG

_Siapa kau?_

Kembali bukannya suara bell yang terdengar, tapi justru suara pria cosplay yang terngiang. Yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat berusaha mengusir suara itu untuk tidak kembali terdengar.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Dan suara bell yang ketiga dan keempat inilah yang akhirnya mampu sampai ke telinga Yuki. Kepala ravennya menoleh ke sumber suara, pintu depan. Mata lemonnya sedikit menyipit heran, bertanya-tanya akan siapa si pengganggu... Eh, maksudnya siapa yang sudah repot-repot mau bertamu ke tempatnya.

Dengan enggan ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai ke depan pintu. Tangannya pun memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Yang langsung mendapati sosok Toushiro berdiri di balik pintunya.

_Ada apa lagi dengannya? Apa dia masih ingin bertanya siapa aku?_

Mulut Yuki terbuka hendak bersuara namun tepotong begitu saja oleh pertanyaan ngambang Toushiro.

"Apa masih berlaku?"

_Hah! Apanya?_

Tak pelak muka bertanya-tanya lah yang mendominasi Yuki. Tapi, keheranan itu pun sirna ketika Toushiro kembali bersuara datar.

"Aku terima tawaran mu"

.

.

"Makanan kesukaan ku adalah _amanatto_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Malam sudah cukup larut ketika Toushiro menyelesaikan laporan terakhirnya. Kuas yang berlumuran tinta hitam itu diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya. Laporan yang baru saja selesai diletakkan di tumpukan laporan lain yang telah lebih dulu diselesaikan. _

_Pekerjaannya telah selesai. Toushiro pun beranjak keluar dari ruangannya setelah sempat melihat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan bulan terang. Sepertinya ini malam yang cerah untuk beristirahat.  
><em>

_Namun, pemikiran itu pun harus dirubah ketika ia membuka shouji ruang kerjanya._

_Suara gesekan pintu Shouji yang terbuka membuat si gadis Kuchiki yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tatami koridor, dekat ruangan kapten divisi 10, menoleh. Mata ungunya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Toushiro keluar dari ruangannya. _

_Buru-buru ia berdiri dan dengan segera menghampiri sang kapten yang kini menatapnya._

_"Maaf mengganggu anda selarut ini, Hitsugaya-taichou" ucap Rukia ketika sampai tepat dihadapan Toushiro disertai dirinya yang membungkuk hormat.  
><em>

_"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"_

_Bukannya bertanya tujuan si gadis Kuchiki, Toushiro lebih heran karena sama sekali tidak merasakan reiatsu Rukia. Apa si Kuchiki ini menyembunyikannya?_

_"Belum lama"_

_Entah jujur atau bohong, tapi sang kapten sempat mendapati kepala raven si Kuchiki yang hampir terantuk tiang sandarannya ketika duduk menunggu saat Toushiro membuka shouji. Entah sudah berapa lama Kuchiki ini menunggunya._

_"Saya sudah memikirkannya sesuai dengan perintah anda, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya datang untuk membicarakannya dengan anda. Dan juga untuk berterimakasih. Perkataan anda tadi pagi telah membuat saya sadar atas kecerobohan saya"  
><em>

_Jelas Rukia tanpa ditanya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan rambut sejumputnya yang menggantung di tengah wajah.  
><em>

_Dan yang membuat sang kapten kembali heran adalah ia kembali tidak menyangka kalau Kuchiki ini akan menemuinya secepat ini 'lagi'. Apalagi setelah perkataan pedasnya tadi pagi, yang sebenarnya memang jujur._

_"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan"_

_"Terima kasih" ucap Rukia pelan sambil sedikit menunduk. Walaupun sebenarnya sang kapten sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ucapan itu.  
><em>

_Emerald Toushiro menatap dingin gadis yang masih tidak menatapnya ini kemudian menghela napas,_

_"Ikut aku!" perintahnya.  
><em>

_Toushiro berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya sebagai isyarat tambahan agar si Kuchiki mengikutinya, sepertinya ia harus kembali menunda waktu istirahatnya untuk menghargai semangat bawahan Ukitake ini.  
><em>

_"Saya akan buatkan makanan kesukaan anda. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih"_

_Tawar Rukia tiba-tiba seraya berjalan di belakang sang kapten. Yang otomatis membuat Toushiro kembali mendesah, jengah. Kuchiki ini senang sekali sih bilang terima kasih, pikirnya._

_"Sudah kubilang, simpan terima kasihmu Kuchiki. Aku belum me__—"_

_"Amanatto. Itu makanan kesukaan anda, 'kan? Hitsugaya-taichou"_

_Langkah sang kapten terhenti ketika ucapannya yang terpotong disambung oleh tebakan si gadis Kuchiki yang... tepat sekali. Tau dari mana dia? _

_Toushiro menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping, seraya bertanya dingin._

_"Kau datang ke sini mau membicarakan misi atau makanan kesukaan ku?"_

_Dan sukses membuat raut antusias si gadis Kuchiki lenyap seketika diganti dengan seraut wajah penuh penyesalan._

_"Maaf"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Ettoo... saya minta maaf kalo ch ini agak lama update nya (apanya yg agak lama? ini lama banget woii)...

iya-iya, saya minta maaf kalo saya kelamaan update... semoga belum pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya yg lumayan lambat ini. Sejauh ini, ini adalah ch tersulit dengan 2x flashback dan pengenalan OC.

Dan sebagai bocoran untuk para readers, ch depan akan menceritakan masa lalu Hitsu dan Rukia yg menjalankan misi berdua. Full chapter, jadi siap-siap ya... saya berencana membuatnya dalam **Hitsugaya POV **(author nekat)... Yah semoga gak OOC, amin. (ini yang paling saya takutin dan gak ada toleransi untuk fic cannon tentunya)

Untuk misi, pasti udah pada tau kan? Misi untuk mengembalikan kekuatan shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo setelah winter war (sesuai flashback yang sedikit2 saya selipin dalam plot). Nah, cerita ini saya adaptasi dari novel bleach aslinya yang berjudul "The Death Save The Strawberry" by **Tite Kubo** & **Makoto Matsubara**.

Ceritanya tidak akan sama (yah, mungkin saya ambil sedikit2), karena akan saya rombak ulang tentunya. Jadi, yang udah pernah baca novel aslinya, mungkin akan tahu dimana letak perubahan yg akan saya lakukan (tanpa izin...ehehehe)

Jujur saja, ch depan akan menjadi bagian terberat bgi saya #kok malah curhat?... Sebenarnya, saya udah menyelesaikan plot sampai ch terakhir, yang ternyata luar biasa buuanyaaaakkk. hihihihi... jangan kaget ya kalo saya bilang fic ini akan berusia lebih dari 30 ch... huahahaha

Bohong ding,... sebenernya cuman 40 ch kok #WTH... cuman?

Yah, mau gimana lagi. tapi karena plot udah rampung, kemungkinan update cepet bisa saya penuhi (tapi tetep gak janji) yah minimal seminggu sekali lah,,,

Baiklah, ada beberapa point lagi yang akan saya beri penjelasan :

**1. Metens****árkosi  
><strong>

Judul fic ini saya ambil dari bahasa Yunani, yang artinya 'Reincarnation' atau reinkarnasi. Nah, mungkin setelah tau arti judulnya, apa sudah bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana jalan ceritanya? hehehe... gomen, tapi sya gak bisa jelasin, takut spoiler.

**2. OC**

Saya memasukkan 4 OC dalam fic ini sebagai OC utama. Sedikit-sedikit sudah saya tampilkan di ch-ch sebelumnya. dan di ch ini 3 nama sudah terungkap:

**Lysandra :** Sang Pembebas, sebenernya ini nama Laki-laki dari bahasa Yunani. Tapi saya seenak jidat make buat nama perempuan. Lysandra mirip Hanabi Hyuga di Naruto. Karakternya agak kekanakan, lincah, dan semaunya.

**Layna** **:** Kebenaran, atau bisa juga 'Cahaya' nama Perempuan dari bahasa Yunani. Arti nama ini sesungguhnya adalah 'Kebenaran yang membawa cahaya'. Layna mirip salah satu chara utama dalam fic ini. Ada yg tau siapa?

**Laith :** Singa, nama Laki-laki dari bahasa Arab. Laith mirip Lelouch di Code Geass. Kalo orang Jepang manggil Laith jadi 'Raitho'.

Berarti tinggal satu OC lagi...

**3.** Dan bagi yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya tentang maskot Kiokuchikan milik Toushiro. Saya ucapkan terima kasih. hehehe... jawabannya hampir bener untuk **Haruka-chan** dan **Ray Kousen7**, tapi jawaban yg paling bener adalah gabungan keduanya. Semangka yg dililit naga (karangan author gaje)..jiiaah

**4.** Perbedaan **donburi** dan **fukagawadon**? donburi itu nasi dan lauk pauk lengkap di dalam satu mangkuk. sedangkan fukagawadon adalah salah satu varian donburi.

**5.** Dan pertanyaan di ch ini adalah apa isi bungkusan yang di bawa Raitho?

yawdah, segini dulu catetannya, udah kepanjangan. Promosi dikit, kalau sempat mampir lah di '**ENIGMA**' fic baru saya...

Dan seperti biasa, kalo ada yg mau ditanyain atau mau menyampaikan unek-unek atau bahkan mau curhat. Bisa PM saya atau **R.E.V.I.E.W**

Terima kasih

.

.

Oiya lupa, saya sudah menetapkan 2 lagu ini sebagai ost fic abal saya ini,

Opening : "The Same As" by One Ok Rock

Closing : "A Little Pain" by Olivia Lufkin

boleh di download... jiaaah

.

.

.

**Yuki Sharaa**


End file.
